Twin vs Twin
by BlacktwinWhitetwin
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru meet their match in the form of another set of twins! Akira and Akane find themselves jobs in the host club, will the club be able to handle two sets of mischievous twins?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The host club

The two girls sat in the back of the limo, hands clasped tightly. They looked at each other and shrugged. Soon the limo arrived, the girls grabbed their book bags and stepped out of the limo in front of Ouran Academy.

"Have a good day mistresses!" their driver shouted. The twins looked back over their shoulders in sync and nodded at the driver. They turned around and walked into the enormous school. One turned to her sister.

"Akira. We need to go see the headmaster." Her voice was a deep alto.

"I know Akane, the door is right there." Akira's voice was higher and clear. The two pushed open the door together and stepped inside.

"Hello dears!" A cheerful grey haired lady greeted them from behind an old wooden desk.

"Hello." The pair said in unison. The one on the left spoke up. "We are Akane and Akira Takahashi," "And we are looking for our class lists." The one on the right finished her sentence. The older lady smiled and sorted through some manila envelopes.

"Takahashi? Here you are girls."

"Thank you." They said together. The girls turned and left the room, carefully shutting the door behind them before walking down the hallway to their classroom, 1A. The twins were buffeted by a wave of noise when they entered the classroom. Their teacher was standing behind the desk, red faced. In front of her was the cutest pair of twins they had ever seen. Bright orange spiky hair parted on opposite sides. The twin boys were casually leaning on the desk arguing with their teacher, apparently winning. They froze in mid-debate with the teacher and turned to look at the newcomers.

"Oh twins!" they synchronised. The two girls turned to look at each other while the boys slunk over to look at them. Akira smiled slightly and Akane looked at the twins before both girls burst out laughing. "Hikaru! We have new toys!" "They're twins as well Kaoru!" They whispered so they thought we couldn't hear them. The boys smirked and stood together, linking arms and looking seductively at the girls.

"We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and you are?" they said in perfect unison.

The girls smiled at the Hitachiin brothers and raised their linked hands.

"We are Akira," started one "And Akane Takahashi." Finished the other. The girls pushed passed the boys, like it was nothing, and swayed up to the teacher. They were assigned seats right behind the Hitachiin brothers.

Akira's POV

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly with us being dragged off to sit with a 'host club' at lunch, though what _**that**_ was we had no clue. There we made promises to go visit the hosts after school (After longs tedious begging from the Hitachiin's.) and see what all the fuss was about. Holding hands, Akane and I made our way up to Music Room #3. Getting lost only a few times after following my lead, Akane took over and we eventually got to Music Room #3. Akane and I shared a look, before cautiously pushing open the doors, and were surprised when a cloud of rose petals attacked us. We stood in shock as 7 gorgeous young men greeted us.

"Welcome!" The men all synchronized. Akane and I immediately saw the two twins in our class, Hikaru and Kaoru, but couldn't remember any other names. But before we got the chance to go over to them, the blond with a stupid face popped up in front of us. "Well halloo again princesses! I see you actually came." The stupid blond took my hand and held it up to his lips, giving me a stupid look, god he was annoying, "None can match your beauty, my princess-" He was interrupted as Akane slapped him across his stupid face, making him look even more derpier than he did before. He looked immediately hurt and went to pout in a corner, which oddly enough had mushrooms growing in it. We watch as the twins saunter over to the pouting derp, kicking him in the side, "Tamaki you loser, you have to quit growing mushrooms!" Hikaru said sternly, "Yeah Tamaki, you could at least make them edible!" Kaoru piped up. His brother elbowed him in the side and shot him a look, "I-I mean, yeah! Quit with the mushrooms!" Kaoru looked and his brother, Hikaru nodded and Kaoru immediately looked extremely pleased with himself. We had to stifle a laugh as the stupid blond 'Tamaki' flopped onto his side and laid there in defeat looking like a noodle. Happy with the effect they had caused the Hitachiin brothers sauntered up to us, "Hi again!" They said together, "Hey" Akane and I replied. "Well we may as well-", "Start the introductions!" _**Awww**_ I thought, _**they finish each other's sentences! How cute!**_ Akane and I shared another look, before returning to the twins who had dragged a small blond boy with icing all over his face. "This is Mitskuni Haninozuka," "But we all call him Honey." They spun Honey dramatically away from them, making him giggle. I looked to Akane and we both shared the same thought, he's so cute! We looked back to the twins as they motioned to a tall dark skinned boy with black hair. "That's Takashi Morinozuka. We call him Mori." Kaoru said all by himself. I mentally applauded him, while Akane visibly smirked; I knew we were both laughing at the same thought. The twins took a couple steps closer to us, whispering one on each ear of us, and said, "The creepy Demonic one in the corner is Kyoya Ootori," Hikaru stated, "Be careful around him, he scares me." Kaoru finished with an over dramatic look and shiver, "Oh Kaoru, I didn't know you felt that way." We watch as the idiot Hikaru wrapped himself around Kaoru, a hand cradling his face. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I know Akane almost gagged when Kaoru let a pretend tear slip across his face, but I was just glad my underwear was still dry. Mostly… I looked at Akane and whispered, "83%" She smirked and returned to the twins, still wrapped in each other, they looked annoyed with being ignored. Kaoru let another tear go and went back to the act, "Hikaru… T-th-" Hikaru placed a long finger on Kaoru's lips; "Shh-" Hikaru began but was interrupted by Akane, "Knock it off nobody cares about your stupid brotherly love!" Well… I did… but I laughed anyways and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Be nice Akane, this is just how they figure out if we're fun or not." I winked as the twins mouths dropped open, and they whispered together, "How does she know that?! NO ONE KNOWS THAT!" I giggled evilly and dropped my arm from Akane, and slipped between the brothers, facing Hikaru. Akane copied my sexy walk and faced Kaoru. We both said in unison, "Hmm… you two will be fun new toys!" We winked, I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's waist, pulling his face close to mine and whispered. "We can have lots of fun together!" Judging by the sound of the gasp coming from behind me, Akane had done something similar. Hikaru blushed deep red, and I laughed, "You are such a virgin." I went to twirl away, but Hikaru snagged my wrist and pulled me back close. "What do you mean by that?" he growled, and I had to admit, it was a sexy growl. I spoke very slowly, "It means… no, sex!" I grinned, and Hikaru grumbled more, "Oh like you have," he snorted, and I grinned evilly, pulling Akane close I wrapped a leg around her waist as she dipped me. "Of course not." I said innocently and winked. I watched the twins blush more, as Akane lost her balance and fell on top of me. We landed in a tangle of limbs, and ugly yellow material. Akane winked at me and we kicked _**our**_ act into gear. "Oh, Akira! I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" She held my face in her hands and stared deep into my eyes. "Of course not Akane. You could never hurt me." I pulled her face close and kissed the tip of her nose. I gasped as Akane was lifted up by a surprisingly strong Kaoru, staring at us in wonder but looking like he was required to interrupt. Hikaru just stood and stared. "Like whatcha see?" I asked still laying on my back propped on my elbows. I grinned and he lowered his hands, and his gaze sheepishly hiding. "Having a problem? Or am I just too sexy for you to handle." I said winking and spreading my legs a tiny bit. Hikaru took a second to regain his composure, and offered me a hand up. I sprung upright and brushed off my dress. The dark boy with glasses, the one Hikaru had called Kyoya, came up to Akane and I. "Excuse me ladies but I'm afraid you will have to move to a couch and behave yourselves." He said in what must be a supposedly charming manner. Akane and I shrugged and I hauled her off to a couch. We sat there holding hands for the entire session, just watching as the club worked around us. Tamaki being his princely self, Honey senpai shoving his face with cake while Mori senpai cleaned up after him silently, Kyoya sitting silently working on his laptop, Haruhi just being herself, and of course, the twins with their brotherly love act. I watched the Hitachiin brothers most of the time but Akane's eyes skipped from group to group, never stopping, never slowing down. Occasionally though she would watch Hikaru. Not both the twins though, just Hikaru. I wondered at my sister's attention towards that singular auburn haired twin. As I watched the twins, Kaoru looked up and made eye contact with me. I blushed for some unknown reason and looked down at my lap. When I looked back up he was pink but had resumed conversing with his guests.

Akane's POV

After the hosting session was over and everything had been cleaned up, the club gathered in a circle and started whispering furiously. They peeked back at us multiple times, so we knew it was about us. Akira and I shrugged and stood up to leave. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" We turned around to see the Hitachiin twins looking at us. "Home." I said. Akira snickered slightly at the dumbstruck looks on the twin's faces. "But but but... We wanted to play with you some more!" Hikaru said sadly. I laughed and towed Akira back into the room. "How could we resist such sad faces?" We asked. We sat back down on a couch and Akira pulled out her iPod. We each put an earbud in and she turned on _**Gone Gone Gone **_by Phillip Phillips. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the headrest, humming the harmony while Akira sang the melody quietly. The song ended and I opened my eyes to see the entire host club staring at us. Tamaki came over to stand right in front of us. "Could you sing something else for us please?" He asked politely, glitter sparkling brightly around him as he used his charm. I shot a look at Akira, mentally asking her what she wanted to do. She sighed quietly and started sifting through the 900 songs on her iPod. I leaned in and we whispered quietly to each other as we dismissed song after song. We finally settled on I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. We stood up and faced the front; I pulled a portable speaker out of my bag and plugged the iPod into it.

_**Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it**_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

_**I fell right through the cracks**_

_**Now I'm trying to get back**_

_**Before the cool dawn run out**_

_**I'll be giving it my bestest**_

_**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.**_

_**I reckon, it's again my turn**_

_**To win some or learn some.**_

_**But I won't hesitate**_

_**No more, no more.**_

_**It cannot wait,**_

_**I'm yours.**_

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.**_

_**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family**_

_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved**_

_**So I won't hesitate**_

_**No more, no more.**_

_**It cannot wait,**_

_**I'm sure.**_

_**There's no need to complicate.**_

_**Our time is short.**_

_**This is our fate,**_

_**I'm yours.**_

_**Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear**_

_**And I will nibble your ear **_I slung an arm around Akira's shoulders and moved my face close to her ear.

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**_

_**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**_

_**But my breath fogged up the glass**_

_**And so I drew a new face and I laughed.**_

_**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**_

_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.**_

_**It's what we aim to do.**_

_**Our name is our virtue.**_

_**But I won't hesitate**_

_**No more, no more.**_

_**It cannot wait,**_

_**I'm yours. **_

We both walked around the club where they sat crowded together on a couch.

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**_

_**So please don't, please don't, please don't...**_

_**There's no need to complicate.**_

_**'Cause our time is short.**_

_**This oh, this oh, this is our fate.**_

_**I'm yours.**_

_**Oh, I'm yours**_

_**Oh, I'm yours**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?**_

_**You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.**_

We finished right in front of the group of hosts. They stared open mouthed as the last strains of our harmony faded out and we disconnected the iPod from the speaker. "And?" We asked. Kyoya whispered something in Tamaki's ear, he stood up. "Would you two like jobs?"


	2. Chapter 2: First day on the Job

**Chapter 2: First day on the Job**

**Akane's POV**

**Akira and I walked into the host club hand in hand the next day. "Aka-chan, Aki-chan!" Shouted Honey-senpai happily, jumping into my arms. "Oh great," sighed the Hitachiin brothers, "The doppelgangers are back." "Hey!" I say, acting offended. ""You could at least-" "Pretend to be happy to see us!" Akira finished. "I mean we are the newest members of the club." We said in unison. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and dragged us into the back room to show us our cosplay outfits. Our black maid dresses match the boys butler outfits perfectly, the ruffled aprons and hats contrasting nicely with the black dresses. Once dressed, we set up to welcome the visitors at the door. We all ranged ourselves around Tamaki and the hosting session began. Even though it was only our first day on the job, we had plenty of guests to talk to. Many were boys who were head over heels for our sisterly love act but we had some girls too who wanted to ask questions. After our customers left Akira and I served tea to the remaining guests. Kyoya approached us, "I honestly didn't think you two would have so many customers." He said, pushing up his glasses. Akira and I exchanged a look and shrugged. "We've surprised people before." We said together with adorable grins. "I mean, c'mon Kyoya. Admit it, you like our act!" I said. Akira and I picked up the empty tea cups and sauntered into the back. There we ran into Haruhi washing the delicate cups in the giant sink. "Hey Haruhi!" I greeted. "Hey you two!" she said cheerfully. "How were your sessions?" We continued the idle chit chat for a while until all the dishes were done, and then we went out into the main club room. Everyone had gone by this point and all the club members were sitting around on the couches drinking commoner's coffee. "How did we do today mommy?" Tamaki asked, dripping sparkles as he lifted his cup. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and consulted his black notebook. "Well I must say, I was rather surprised at how many customers Akane and Akira had. All their sessions were full. They are rivaling your request rate, Tamaki." Tamaki froze for a minute before he retreated to his emo corner, pouting. Akira walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Boss? You alright?" Tamaki mumbled something about his daughters and Akira came back to sit beside me. "I think he said he's proud of his daughters but wants to keep his place as king." She laughed. "So," I set down my coffee cup. "Do we get to go on any trips in this club?" Tamaki immediately jumped up, fully revitalized and sparkling fit to choke someone. "Where would you girls like to go?" The Hitachiin twins perked up at this. "We could go to the beach again!" they synchronized excitedly. They stood up and began circling us like wild dogs watching their prey. "We can pick your swimsuits for you." They said with devilish looks. Akira looked at me quickly before standing up. She sashayed over to stand in front of Kaoru before saying, "It has to be sexy or I won't even consider wearing it." She shot Hikaru a sneaky grin. Kaoru turned a lovely shade of rose while Hikaru looked at me, as if saying, "Does this always happen?" I smirked at him while Akira ranted about swimsuit designs that she wouldn't even consider. Hikaru came and sat down next to me, stealing my cup of coffee. He took a sip and grimaced, "Sugar." He said. "So, where would you like to go for a trip?" he asked me. I thought for a moment before turning to Kyoya. "The beach actually sounds like a lot of fun!" I said, feigning cheerfulness. Kyoya consulted his black book. "Alright." He said. "The beach it is, we can use this to make more profit, the girls always enjoy alone time with Tamaki." He smirked and scribbled in his book. Honey senpai piped up. "What beach will we go to?" The entire club dissolved into discussions about the upcoming trip, while Akira and I snuck out and went home.**


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee and Beaches

**Chapter 3: Coffee and Beaches**

**Akane's POV**

**I was up all night before the big trip, packing and just generally not being able to sleep. Not to mention the fact that I was a horrible morning person. Why did we have to be going to the beach? I moaned inwardly, I know I said it would be fun, but I said that for Akira's benefit more than mine. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy some swimming but bringing the clients doesn't please me much. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to read a book with Haruhi or write some music. Eh I don't wanna go to the beach… Akira shook me out of my stupor as our car pulled up in front of the school. We grabbed our bags and quickly got out, joining the host club in front of the fountain. We dumped our bags in the pile with the boy's stuff and greeted the rest of the club. Once Kyoya made sure everyone was there, we loaded the limos. At 7:00 in the morning. Akira and I got into the Hitachiin limo, Kaoru and Akira on one side and Hikaru and I on the other. I was too out of it to notice the devil eyes we got from the customers, or the sly look my sister shot me when I sat down. I was almost too asleep to notice when my head tipped sideways and landed on Hikaru's shoulder. I said Almost. I noticed alright, he has a bony shoulder. Not to mention he stiffened right up as soon as I touched him. He soon relaxed and even put an arm around me to keep me from falling over. I fell asleep.**

**Hikaru's POV**

**When Akane's head hit my shoulder I freaked out. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? How was I supposed to react? I looked up, sending a panicked look at my twin. He was smirking at me, Akira mirroring his look precisely. Kaoru mouthed, **_**"Put an arm around her. You don't want her to fall." **_**At me so I did as he said. Akane relaxed, made a small noise in the back of her throat, and fell asleep. **

**The rest of the ride was peaceful, short but calm. I strangely enjoyed holding Akane the whole way there, although the sly peeks from our siblings disturbed me. I nearly fell asleep myself. Before I could fully sleep however, Kaoru shouted that we were there. I jolted awake, waking Akane up in the process. "Curse you mortals for disturbing my slumber! I karate chop yo ass!" She exclaimed as she sat up. She immediately held her head in her hands, "Gah, my head hurts like a mother fucker, BRING ME CAFFEINE PUNY EARTHLINGS!" She glared at me, and then shoved past and out of the car. Once we were all out of the car, "Hikaru you have a freak ass bony shoulder." She said sternly, "Now to pay for your sins, and your bony shoulder, YOU MUST BRING THE CAFFIENE." I laughed out loud as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the car, turning to Kaoru and Akira for a moment, "Jeeves I trust you with the bags. MOVE INFERIOR ONE!" She prodded me in the back and shoved me onward.**

**Akira's POV**

**As soon as Hikaru and Akane were out of sight, Kaoru and I burst out laughing. I skipped up to the back of the limo, I'm used to Akane's morning personality but it still manages to amuse me to no end. I took mine and my sisters' bags from the servant holding them. "So is she normally like this? Your sister in the mornings I mean." Kaoru asks as he follows me with his bags. "Hahaha she's always like this when she just wakes up. I'm cranky and she's crazy. We're a dynamic duo." I glance over my shoulder to grin at him. He shook his head and smiled. "The host club is on the second floor. You and Akane's room are right beside Hikaru and I's." I nod and make my way to the elevator. "I hope you have acceptable swim wear prepared for my goddess like body." I said with a perfectly straight face and a little wink. When we reached the second floor I heard screaming and turn to Kaoru with dread. "Is there a coffee machine on this floor?" He nods and I hurried down the hall, dreading what I would find. As I suspected Akane was facing the coffee machine screaming at a clueless Tamaki who didn't know his life was in jeopardy, while Honey senpai, Mori senpai and Kyoya watched. She pounded her fists in the air near Tamaki's head, Hikaru being the only thing holding her back from caving his face in. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OF THE HOLY SUBSTANCE SLAVE! I WILL EXECUTE YOU AND KILL YOU! OR JUST EXECUTE YOU! MOVE BEFORE I CURSE YOUR INTESTINES TO MATE WITH THE FLOOR!" I laughed as I ran forward and shoved Tamaki out of the way, leaving him in Kyoya's 'care'. The evil king didn't even blink as Tamaki cried and wailed about his murderous daughter. I looked back at Akane and watched her helplessly spill coffee all over the floor. "My precious life bringing elixir, come back to meeee!" She sobbed, crumpling into a heap on the floor. Mori then picked her up, and carried her over his shoulder to a little toy table that honey was sitting at with his bunny Usa-chan. Hikaru, up to date with technology, quickly made a cup of black coffee, putting just a bit of sugar in. just the way Akane likes it… I thought quizzically to myself. He smirked as he handed her the cup. "MY BLESSED ELIXIR! Thank you slave I hereby release you from your indentured servitude." I laughed as she used Honey's cake covered fingers to tap both Hikaru's shoulders. She stuck her nose up into the air and took a tiny sip of coffee, before grinning evilly and chugging it. She sat with her eyes closed for a minute before opening them and looking around. "Alright," she said. "What did I mess up this time?"**

**Kaoru's POV**

"**Akane, Akira, hurry up everybody's already on the beach." I knocked on their door for the fortieth time. "Just wait! We're almost done! Is Hikaru with you?" I heard Akira say from the other side of the door. "Yeah he's here. Hurry up would ya!" I turned away from the door and leaned on the wall opposite to it, beside Hikaru. He was wearing green shorts, while I was stuck with the blue ones. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes shortly before the door busted open; I jerked my head forward and widened my eyes. Somehow there were sparkles around the two girls, my eyes caught on two tattoos of hummingbirds on the girl's lower ribcage. Akira's on the left and Akane are on the right. Akira wore a light pink bikini with darker red ties, ruffles on the top and the bottom like a skirt. Akane wore a dark blue top like Akira's but black short shorts. They both had identical reflected aviator sunglasses and bright orange towels. "Mommy never tell you that staring is rude?" They said in unison, I looked over to Hikaru who stared the same way as I was. "Awfully naughty, wouldn't you agree Akane?" Akira pursed her lips and tilted her head to look at Akane, "Yes Akira, I agree fully! What should we do about it?" Akane said smirking, "Teach them a lesson I s'pose." Akira said with a shrug and a wink. The girls tossed their towels over their shoulders and pulled their aviators down in unison, without a backward glance they swayed towards the beach.**

**We gathered by the juice bar, a little hut sitting on tiles. Hikaru and I look over to Akane and Akira, who were sitting on the counter of the juice hut. Then we glanced at Kyoya, who had a knowing smirk on his face. Hikaru and I grabbed the other twins and pulled them off towards the water, but Akane stoped just before the sand. "Akane? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked cautiously. "Um, n-nothing." She stammered, which was surprisingly out of character for Akane. "Come one, I'm not stupid." Hikaru said with more force, as the other members of the host club casually wandered off to do their own thing, hoping to avoid an awkward scene. Akane motioned for Hikaru to come closer, but I could still hear her, "Promise you won't laugh?" I heard her say, "Promise," Hikaru replied. "Um, I-I'm kinda, afraid of… s-sand?" She said slowly and unsurely. "Ah," Hikaru said pulling back and thinking, "Well I know how to fix this!" And with that my brother picked her up around her knees and merrily skipped towards the water. I laughed as she pounded against his back to get him to let her go. Which he responded to by dumping her into the water. I turned around to face Akira, who was no longer behind me, but lounging on a lawn chair and appeared to be asleep. I snuck over and cautiously threw and handful of sand onto her exposed stomach then ran and hid behind an umbrella to watch her reaction. Casually flipping the sand off her belly she shouted at me without looking in my direction. "I'm not afraid of sand you dunce." Completely expressionless she went back to sleeping. "Ah, maybe not but you doooo have an irrational fear." I wagged a finger at her. Akira pushed her glasses up onto her head and peered at me evilly. "How did you know?" She narrowed her eyes, "Well, everybody is in the water but you, normally you and Akane do everything, so you must be afraid of something in this water." I stood back, pleased with my deductive skills. "Excellent Holmes what's next?" She said dryly, "Care to be more specific with this fear of mine?" She said, curiously raising only her left eyebrow. "So you admit you do have a fear in the water! Rocks? Seaweed? Fish?" I made three random guesses, but I easily deciphered it when she immediately tensed at the word 'fish'. "Oh I see, you're afraid of fish!" I stately confidently. "Hehehe no? What would make you say that?" She said awkwardly, placing her sunglasses back over her eyes and sinking lower in her seat. "Yes you are, I can tell. Well I'll stay out of the water with you then." I say stealing her glasses and smiling at her, pushing her over to make room for me on the chair beside her. I settled in, pushed up against her shoulder and hip, but fully on the chair. "Just promise not to tell anyone? You're the only one besides Akane that knows." She said quietly. I grinned at her; my way of saying her secret is safe. We sat and watched as my brother splashed her sister. Akira unwrapped the cord of her earbuds from her iPod and wordlessly handed me a bud. She turned on **_**Bust a Move**_** by Young MC. We sat there 'busting moves' in the chair for a while; her music was really varied, a mix of new and old. As the sun started to set Hikaru came up with Akane on his back. Both were soaking wet and laughing happily. I shared a look with Akira before turning my attention to my brother. "You had fun then?" I asked. Hikaru grinned at me. "Akane is so funny when she goes underwater! Her face goes all red and she kept trying to grab my ankles and pull me under!" Akane laughed and swatted his head. "Yeah but at least I don't squeak when seaweed touches my feet!" Laughing and joking with each other, they went into the hotel to dry off and change. I watched them go thoughtfully. Akira shook my shoulder. "Hey Kaoru, you still alive there?" she asked half-jokingly. I looked over at her. "Oh yeah, I'm here. I'm just thinking that Hikaru has opened up so much to Akane, that's all." Akira nodded thoughtfully. "I've noticed the same thing with Akane. She actually let Hikaru carry her around the beach today." She sighed and wrapped her earbud cord around her iPod again. "Well I suppose we should go back to the hotel now." She stood and offered me a hand up. I took it and we set off towards the hotel.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare and Elephants

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare and Elephants**

**Akane's POV**

**After supper in the club meeting room on the second floor of the hotel, Akira and I went back to our room to relax. The Hitachiin twins soon joined us, looking shocked to see Akira and me dancing to **_**Counting Stars **_**by One Republic. We didn't hear them come in and they made no effort to make themselves known, instead preferring to watch us dance and alternate singing the melody. When the song changed and Akira and I began discussing what had worked well for us, the other set of twins began to clap, startling us. I whirled around and glared at the two boys. **

"**Who said you could come in?" I demanded. Neither of them looked particularly worried, they just came in and sat on the huge king sized bed that Akira and I shared. **

"**We heard you singing from the dining room," Kaoru started. **

"**We thought we'd come down and see if it really was you." Hikaru finished. Akira and I shared a look before shooing the twins to a different spot of the bed so we could sit too. **

"**Yes, it was us." I said. **

"**Do we sound alright?" Akira asked. **

"**Alright?" the boys said in unison.**

"**Alright happens to be the understatement of the year!" Tamaki declared regally from the open doorway. I rolled my eyes as the rest of the club filed into the room. For some odd reason Haruhi was in a pink dress. When I raised an eyebrow at her she shrugged. **

"**My dad likes to repack my bags." She said, as if it happened every day. Knowing who her father was, it probably did. The club ranged themselves around the room and sat on whatever available surfaces they could find. Idle chitchat slowly filled the room, nothing serious passing anyone's lips. I sat at the head of the bed growing more bored by the second. I glanced at Akira and noted the same thing in my sister's eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She tilted her head quizzically; we were both thinking the same thing. **

"**TRUTH OR DARE!" Akira and I shouted at the same time. Everybody else stopped talking and looked at us. **

"**What?" they chorused. **

"**Truth or dare!" I said happily. **

"**And we have something to make it more fun!" Akira declared and dashed out of the room. She came back in a minute later holding a full bottle of Jack Daniels. **

"**If you don't do your dare you have to take a drink!" she grinned evilly at Tamaki in particular. So we all sat in a circle on the floor. Akira started. **

"**Kyoya, truth or dare!" Kyoya looked up from his black book. **

"**Truth." He said, sounding bored. Akira paused for a minute. **

"**What's in the book you carry around?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses before replying. **

"**I keep a detailed timeline of everything the club does, as well as guest lists, possible locations for trips, themes, and budgets." Akira wrinkled her nose. **

"**Well that's boring!" She said. Kyoya turned to Hikaru. **

"**Hikaru truth or dare." He asked in his monotone voice. Hikaru looked up, **

"**Truth." He said lazily from his place against the wall. Kyoya smirked. **

"**Do you or do you not like Akane?" He said sounding bored. I perked up a bit and looked sharply at Hikaru. His face had turned a light pink as he reached for the Jack Daniels bottle and took a sip. He made a face at the bitter liquid before putting the bottle back down. Kaoru piped up, **

"**So you do like her?" Hikaru shot his brother a death look and crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**Kaoru truth or dare." He said. Kaoru smirked. **

"**Truth." "Awww c'mon guys, you're so boring!" Akira complained, a little too quickly. I shot her a sidelong look, she was blushing slightly. Hikaru, sensing that his prey was weakening, pounced. **

"**Do you or do you not like Akira?" My sister made a small choking noise in her throat as Kaoru rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle in the center. **

**After that the game quickly spiraled out of control. Tamaki got the most dares of course, but Akira came in a close second. Which is why at the end of the game, she had consumed almost half of the Jack Daniels. Akira was slumped against the foot of our bed staring blearily around the circle. Her green eyes focused on her next target, Honey. **

"**Y'know Honey, You would look better if your hair was purple. And your mother is a Hippogriff, thought you ought to know." I shook my head. My sister has a talent for mixing horrible truths with outrageous lies when she was drunk, pulling it all off with a completely straight face. Akira pulled herself up on unsteady legs and immediately latched on to Kaoru's arm. **

"**You hurt me very badly when you said you didn't like me. I thought we were friends?" she started laughing and crying at the same time. Tamaki laughed awkwardly and stood up, pulling Haruhi along behind him. **

"**Oh and you guys know you look like demon foxes right?" I burst out laughing at this. Akira staggered towards the door and caught up with Honey and Mori who were trying to sneak out quietly after the others. **

"**Where do you think you're going? The party just started!" she asked. Honey looked slightly afraid before a grin lit his small face. **

"**Don't worry Aki-chan, I'm just gonna go call my mom and see if she actually is a Hippogriff!" he grinned when she did and she threw up her hands. **

"**Alright I can accept that. Better to be safe than sorry!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her with concern.**

"**Um Akira," Hikaru said. "Maybe you should get some sleep?" Kaoru finished. "Your mother should get some sleep!" Akira shouted drunkenly. Kaoru didn't know what to say to this so both him and Hikaru grabbed an arm and chucked Akira on the bed. I decided it was time for me to step in. **

"**Ookaaayyy Akira lets calm down now." Akira thrashed her arms and legs viciously.**

"**No no no!" she screamed. "Ze elephantes are calling to me!" she said with an atrocious French accent. "Zey taunt me again and again! Zey say my mozzer is a hamster! How am I supposed to respond to zis with dignity if you idiotes won't let me dance the salsa?" She threw herself backwards and shrieked, "HERMIT MODE ACTIVATED!" I smothered a laugh and face palmed but managed to responded with a serious face. "Akira you will have to send them an owl. I'm sorry but you have to stay here tonight." Akira calmed down slightly but started shrieking again when Hikaru and Kaoru started to leave. I sighed. **

"**She has an emotional attachment with you guys, you're gonna have to stay the night." I managed to keep my eyes on their faces and control the blush that was threatening to spill onto my cheeks. Hikaru and Kaoru had no such luck controlling their blushes. They both looked from Akira to me. **

"**Where do we sleep?" I shrugged. **

"**It all depends on what Akira wants. Akira?" I turned to face my sister. She had cocooned herself in a blanket and peered up at me from behind a pillow. She mumbled something I almost didn't catch. **

"**I was afraid of that." I said reluctantly. "Kaoru she wants you to stay with her on the bed." Kaoru flushed a deep red and hastily scrambled onto the bed, where he sat cross-legged and awkward. Akira rolled over and pulled on his arm until he lay down next to her. She snuggled in close and fell asleep. **

"**Kaoru, she won't remember any of this when she wakes up in the morning. Just a warning." Kaoru nodded and I swiped some blankets and pillows from the bed and dumped them on the floor. Hikaru arranged them in some semblance of a bed and I shut off the lights before snuggling in. When Hikaru got in beside me, I kinda freaked out in my head but I just lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. Hikaru poked me. **

"**Akane? You still awake?" I nodded my head. **

"**Kaoru just fell asleep and I wanted to ask you a question." I tipped my head to look at him. I could barely make out his outline in the dark but I did my best. "Do you think Akira likes Kaoru?" he asked thoughtfully. I was a little startled by his question but I thought about it for a second. **

"**Yeah I think she does. Remember how quick she was to get you to stop asking that truth earlier?" **

"**Yeah she reacted fast!" We both laughed silently for a bit before Hikaru spoke again. **

"**You're pretty cool Akane. You know that right?" I smiled. **

"**You too Hikaru." We lay in silence for a minute before I said "I hope you remember my coffee in the morning, I can't control myself without caffeine." He chuckled that sexy chuckle and said, **

"**Got it!" We both got comfy and he fell asleep. Gradually Hikaru, fast asleep, snuggled into my side. At first I was shocked and a little bit embarrassed. But after a while it seemed natural. I turned to face him, careful not to wake him up. If he were awake I probably would slap him, but he wasn't aware because he was asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Talents

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Talents**

**Akira's POV**

**When I woke up in my bed with Kaoru I freaked out. I sat bolt upright and fell on the floor, right on top of Akane and Hikaru. For the briefest moment I thought it was cute that they were holding each other while they slept but then my sister instincts kicked in and I shrieked. Kaoru sat up, looking around drowsily. **

**"Mmm what happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. I stood up a little too quickly, got a head rush and had to sit down on the edge of the bed. **

**"What the hell did we do last night?" I asked incredulously, looking from my sister and Hikaru to Kaoru. Kaoru turned a delicate shade of pink. **

**"Akane said you wouldn't remember anything but I didn't really believe her." He said sheepishly. **

**"How much do you remember?" **

**"Ummm..." I thought out loud. **

**"I remember playing truth or dare and drinking a lot. Then it's all fuzzy." Kaoru nodded. **

**"Ok well then. We played several rounds of truth or dare as you know. You got fairly drunk and got really weird." I grew increasingly embarrassed as Kaoru described the events of the night before. When he finished I put my head in my hands. **

**"Sorry." I said quietly. **

**"I lose control when I get drunk or over excited." Kaoru scooted closer and laid a hand on my shoulder. **

**"Don't worry about it, we all survived." I looked up sharply. **

**"Hikaru might not." I said with a devil's grin. **

**"HIKARU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!" I shrieked. Hikaru and Akane jolted awake, Akane just lay back down and stared at the ceiling. **

**"Hikaru…" she said quietly. Hikaru shot her a wide eyed look before he jumped upright and dashed out of the room. Akane laid on her makeshift bed with her eyes closed breathing evenly. Hikaru hurried back into the room a minute later with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Wordlessly he passed it to Akane who sat up and began to drink the black liquid. She sighed and stood up slowly. **

**"Well done mortal." She said regally. **

**"You have saved yourself from a fate worse than death." To my surprise, Hikaru bowed, playing along. **

**"My lady, if you need anything else please feel free to ask it of me." Akane grinned at him and nodded. I watched forlornly as Hikaru left to get changed while Akane took her cup of coffee and went into the bathroom to fix her hair. **

**"It'll be ok." Kaoru whispered in my ear, before he got up off the bed and went to change his clothes. **

**Honey's POV**

**We were all assembled in the breakfast room eating when Hikaru, Kaoru, Akane and Akira walked in. They were grinning and laughing with each other as they filled their plates and sat down with us at the large table. Kyoya cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. When he had everybody's attention he said, **

**"I believe we should do a talent show of sorts for the customers in the hotel ballroom. All hosts are required to participate, while the guests may if they would like." Tamaki stood up sparkling. **

**"What a fantastic idea! It shall be done!" I wondered what I could do. **

**"You will pair up with me right Takashi?" I asked, looking up at my cousin. **

**"Yeah." He said. **

**"Yay!" I cheered, before returning to my incredibly sugary waffles. I shoved my face while sneaking looks at the two sets of twins sitting across from me. It was completely obvious to me that Hikaru liked Akane, and that Kaoru liked Akira. I was surprised that Tamaki hadn't realized yet! Oh well, Tamaki is very thick about things like that. I continued to eat my waffles, thinking of things to do for the talent show.**

**Akira's POV**

**Akane and I sat in our room brainstorming ideas for the talent show. Kyoya had informed all the girls a few minutes ago and the squealing still echoed in my ears painfully. Dear God, I thought. Why did you give women such powerful vocal chords? As usual I got no answer so I returned to our list. We were trying to decide on a song to sing. It was down to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, Hey Soul Sister by Train or she's So Mean by Matchbox 20. Finally we decided and set out to find a quiet park outside to practice.**

**Hikaru's POV**

**Kaoru and I hunched over our computer, me using the mouse to click and drag, Kaoru typing commands every once in a while as he critiqued my work. Looked up at the small noise at the door and saw Haruhi peeking in. Kaoru looked up and we gave Haruhi our devil look. Haruhi squeaked and ran out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. Kaoru and I exchanged an evil look and returned to photo shopping the Host's pictures.**

**Tamaki's POV**

**I ran around in circles in my room trying to come up with something to do. I could dance? I can't dance. I could sing? Hahahah just kidding I can't sing either. I sat in my emo corner tending my mushrooms when the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I got it! Some of the customers were guys too, here to spend time with Akane and Akira. I would pull some up and give them a lesson on how to be princely gentlemen! Standing up I congratulated myself on a fantastic idea. Now, how to pull it off?**

**Haruhi's POV**

**After escaping from the twins I just sat in my room. I had nothing to do for this stupid talent show, nor did I want to have anything to do. Kyoya informed me that I had to take part in this to reduce my quota but what should I do? I looked around my room and my eyes landed on a small book I take everywhere with me; a recipe book.**

**Mori's POV**

**...**

**Time Skip**

**Akira's POV**

**The talent show took place that night, the hours passed slowly while Akane and I practiced. I couldn't help but wonder what the other club members were going to do. Akane and I practiced all afternoon, only taking small ten minute breaks at a time. The show was at seven at night, so all we could do (Kyoya wouldn't let anybody leave their room except for dinner.) was practice and sleep. At about 5 we started to get ready, Akane and I had to be downstairs at 6:45. I wore a tight Black and red dress, Black at the top and bottom peeking out and the rest was red with a corset like top. I wore this with fishnet tights and ankle boots. Akane wore the exact same dress, but dark blue instead of red and silver instead of black. We left our curly black hair straight down our backs. After we were dressed, we both accessorized. I wrapped a black bracelet up my arm, placed a blue diamond ring from my father onto my middle finger of my left hand. Dark pearl studs in my ears, and a continuous looped earring through the piercings in my cartilage. Then I helped Akane, she can't get her earrings by herself, so I put them in for her, they were the same kind as mine, with the bracelet on the opposite arm. Then we did each other's make up, black eyeliner and mascara, with dark purple eye shadow that accented our green eyes. We used dark red lipstick; it stood out against our pale skin. Altogether we looked sexy.**

**Akane and I decided to botch all our ideas and go with a completely different song; we practiced it twice before putting on our shoes and heading downstairs. Kyoya looked like Kyoya, I wondered if he was participating in the show at all. Hikaru and Kaoru had black suits on, but they were fashionably ripped in places with dirt and smudges. The tricky part was the suits, no matter how tattered, were absolutely identical. They wore matching fedoras and smokey red ties, slightly askew. Altogether, they looked hot. They caught me staring and smirked, I blushed and looked over to Akane, and I swear she could start drooling at any moment. I nudged her and we resumed looking absolutely and stunningly sexy; we had untied the ties on our corsets so they revealed a tiny bit of cleavage. The brothers looked us up and down and I swear they almost started drooling, **

**"Like it? A bit gothic, but eh, it accents my hips." I say with a slutty hip wiggle, making Kaoru burst out in a nosebleed. Yeah…. I bit my lips to keep myself from laughing as Hikaru blushed and awkwardly dragged his brother out of the room, screaming for him not to get blood on his suit. Tamaki grandly swirled into the room, wearing a classic king costume, which honestly looked stupid. Although, the grand dunce of the club didn't realize the looks he was getting weren't actually good ones. He kept right on going out onto the stage. **

**"He looks stupid…" I whisper to Akane. **

**"Yeah everybody here thinks that, he's just too stupid to realize." She replies smothering a laugh. We had to be quiet backstage. I grinned as I spotted the Hitachiin brothers re-entering the room. No blood on Kaoru's outfit, **

**"I think you liked my costume a bit too much Kaoru." I said with a seductive smirk. Awarded by Kaoru stuttering and blushing a tiny bit. My happiness, however, was relatively short lived. Hikaru nudged Kaoru and he straightened up. Taking only a small moment to paint an oddly attractive look on his face. **

**"What did you think of mine?" He said smoothly, standing straight with his hips forward and shoulders back. Damn he was hot. I pinched the bridge of my nose, in case my body betrayed me and started a nosebleed. My smart ass instincts kick in. **

**"You both are wearing the exact same thing." I say crossing my arms and putting a hip out to the side. The song hot in here by nelly came on for no apparent reason. But Mori and Honey danced into it. Strangely they danced all the way onto the stage, Mori rapping the entire thing about four times faster than the actual song. Honey singing the extra bits. **

**"Weeeell…. I guess we've discovered their talent." As we watch Honey breakdance. Akane and I start dancing, swinging our hips and sexually singing along. Hikaru and Kaoru soon joined in, not actually dancing specifically with either one of us. The songs ended and another started, this time it was Low by flo rida. But it was a specialized version; Mori had adapted the song to, again, rap. Every time he said 'low low low low' I swung myself lower and lower until I was squatting on the floor, quickly standing up, and doing it again. Honey's breakdancing moves were absolutely amazing; I guess that comes from being a martial arts prodigy, agility. We kept dancing until their act ended and it was time for Akane and me to sing our two choice songs. We flipped our hair over our shoulders at the same time and walked out onto the stage after Kyoya announced us to applause. I blew a kiss to the men in the front of the crowd, who promptly spazzed and then slowly and awkwardly regained their calm. I laughed and skipped over to Akane, she handed me the white bedazzled microphone, and took the black one for herself. I started off our first song, Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.**

**Hey baby won't you look my way?**

**I can be your new addiction**

**Hey baby what you gotta say?**

**All you're giving me is fiction**

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

**I found out that everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**I can't even chitchat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mamas always gotta backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

**Hey honey you could be my drug**

**You could be my new prescription**

**Too much could be an overdose**

**All this trash talk make me itching**

**Oh my my shit**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Everybody talks too much**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**I can't even chitchat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mamas always gotta backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

**Never thought I'd live to see the day**

**When everybody's words got in the way**

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**All you're giving me is friction**

**Hey sugar what you gotta say?**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**I can't even chitchat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mamas always gotta backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks... back**

**It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks... back **

**At the end of the song Akane and I placed a finger to our lips and winked at the same time. **

**I lunged into the next song, sexily walking down the stairs into the crowd, to Toxic by Brittany Spears**

**Baby, can't you see**

**I'm calling**

**A guy like you**

**Should wear a warning**

**It's dangerous**

**I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait**

**I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous**

**I'm lovin' it**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**Losing my head**

**Spinning 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's getting late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip**

**From my devil's cup**

**Slowly**

**It's taking over me**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**It's in the air**

**And it's all around**

**Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**[x2]**

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**I ended the song, quickly returning to the stage to take a bow with Akane. We retreated too backstage where Hikaru and Kaoru were scheming with the rest of the club. Tamaki looked upset as he sulked in his emo corner. **

**"Hey guys, what's going on?" We say in unison. We gasped and sputtered when Kyoya came into the room, seemingly he lost his pants somewhere. He came into the room only wearing boxers, and a purple dress shirt. **

**"Having some fun Kyoya?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows. **

**"Fffff…" He said muttering to himself and flipping me the bird as he walked to Tamaki. He whispered something to him and almost tripped when he stood up, the rest of the club looking at him weird. **

**"Kyoya…?" Kaoru pranced up and fluttered his eyelashes. **

**"Oh hey babe." Kyoya says blurrily, "What you doin?" He said with an odd look, Kaoru shuddered and turned to us, **

**"Yep he's drunk." Kyoya grinned at us, **

**"You boys looking good tonight." He states and winks, Hikaru appeared beside us. **

**"Alright, when Kyoya is drunk he confuses sexes. He also is bisexual; I would get out because I think he's hitting on you." Mori and Honey nod to us, almost panicked faces. Mori grabbed Kyoya and slung him over his shoulder, **

**"Oh I love when you use force." Kyoya said sexually, winking and grinning. Mori took him out of the room, Honey following. The twins burst out laughing, and Tamaki yelled for order. **

**"I have to tell them! As King of the moment I need to tell them!" Tamaki grandly said. **

**"Akane, Akira, given your fabulous performance and the fact that you steadily have more guests than I, I hereby dub you queens of the host club!" After his "grand speech" He congratulated us and burst out crying. **

**"Hey we're going paintballing tomorrow, you gotta be ready for 10, Hikaru and I will come get you." Kaoru said, **

**"Okay sounds like fun!" Akane said, she loves violence.**

**After we finished with the talent show, and got Kyoya sober enough to walk in public, we all packed our thing and got into the limo. The drive home was only about an hour long, but we slept most of the way there, arriving at nearly midnight at Akane and my apartment.**


	6. Chapter 6: Karaoke and Old Friends

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! We both really appreciate your support :3 This chapter is a little long winded but an important part for Akira.**

**Chapter 6**

**Hikaru's POV**

**The next morning Kaoru and I were up bright and early, ready to pick the girls up. I could hear something coming from the girl's house as we knocked in sync. Akane opened the door, **

"**Akira's just in the shower, almost done but yeah." She opened the door more. **

"**You guys can come in and wait." Akane says gesturing into their apartment. Kaoru asked to look around but I decided to stay and visit with Akane. **

**Kaoru's POV **

**I wandered around their suite, I looked at their books, and collection of old records hanging on the wall. I heard soft singing mixed in with water. I stood beside the door to the bathroom quietly, listening to Akira sing **_**Bleeding Out**_** by Imagine Dragons. Her voice was a clear open alto, truly beautiful. I was entranced by her words and only just realized the water had been shut off. Akira was still humming as she exited the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. I stifled a gasp as the sight of her made my pulse accelerate. I didn't do anything; just watch her back as she walked away from me. I sighed, but shook myself out of it and quietly followed her down the hall to her room. She didn't close the door like most girls I know do; she just walked in and dropped her towel on the floor. I darted my gaze away for a few moments but then looked back, she had a red and black bra on and black underwear. I saw the tag of her bra was a 32C. I mentally smacked myself for being such a pervert, but watched as she pulled on a tight black spaghetti strap tank and jeans. The dark colour made her pale skin stand out; I took this opportunity to knock on the door frame. Akira turned around quickly; blushing at the sight of me, **

"**K-Kaoru?" She stuttered, I guess I caught her off guard, **

"**Hey!" I said. "May I come in?" I asked politely. **

"**S-sure?" She said with uncertainty. I stepped into her room; it was painted a calm light blue, no posters on the walls. It was tidy except in her closet, where clothes lie here and there messily. She had two dark wooden book shelves on either side of a dark desk, and a queen sized bed with multiple stuffed Giraffes laying everywhere. **

"**Sorry just let me do my hair." She said awkwardly, sitting down at a small vanity table and picked up a hair dryer. She turned it on and dried her hair the majority of the way, expertly arranging her curls in the just the right way. Knowing all about fashion I recognized a fellow artist. She stood and smiled at me, I grinned and plopped down on her bed, laughing when the giraffes bounced up and attacked me. **

"**Nice place." I said admiring her room again, **

"**Thanks!" She said brightly, "Did you just get here?" She asked. **

"**Yep." I lied, Smiling inwardly. **

"**Well it's good to see you Kaoru." Smiling at me she walked over and sat beside me, kicking her bare feet in the air. **

"**Let's play a game!" Suddenly myself again I leapt up, "Whoever can convince the other ones sibling that they are completely drunk wins, and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants." I grinned as she blushed. **

"**Sounds like fun I guess!" she said with an awkward laugh. She stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling short socks onto her feet. She bounced back over to me, looking like she wanted to do something but wasn't sure what. **

"**Let's go!" she finally stated. We walked into the hallway and Akira led the way, **

"**Akane's in the kitchen." We walk into the kitchen and see Hikaru casually leaning against the counter chatting with Akane, **

"**BABY!" I screamed, throwing myself on Hikaru, "IMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!" I said as fast as I'm possible, Hikaru knows I do that when I'm drunk. **

"**Hikaru looks awkward today, isn't that nice?" I hear Akira state blurrily, even her voice sounds drunk. **

**"Fuckin awkward demon foxes…" I sensed myself being dominated and took it up a notch. **

"**IAMSTARVINGFORHUMANFLESHFEEDMENOW." I screamed quickly, **

"**Kaoru are you drunk?" Hikaru questioned, **

"**Ha! Suck it Akira I win!" I danced around her laughing. **

"**Kaoru?" I laughed, **

"**Don't worry Hikaru I'm fine, Akira and I were playing a game. I win!" I said again, laughing evilly as I dragged her back down the hallway to her room. I pushed her onto her bed and closed the door; Akira pulled herself into a sitting position and laughed at my victory dance. **

"**Okay you have to let me take you somewhere, but I don't have to tell you where. We're ditching paintball and we're going tonight." I grinned. Akira blushed slightly, **

"**That's not so bad." She said, it took me a minute to reply, **

"**You don't mind going out with me?" I said. And her blush deepened. **

"**How should I dress?" she asked instead. I didn't answer; I grabbed her hand and smiled reassuringly. I pulled her up and out the door, pausing only for her to grab shoes and a jacket. We walked down the street, my house being the destination and not far from there. I don't let go of her hand and she made no move to remove hers. I looked to her and realized just how pretty she is, about a half a head shorter than me, a faint blush still tinting her cheeks. I smiled, and shoved my other hand in my pocket. **

"**Where are we going?" She asked with a laugh, **

"**My house!" I said and picked up my pace again once I saw the top of my manor. **

"**Yay! Is your mother there?" I looked at her with amusement, **

"**I think so, why?" I smiled as she giggled at my question, **

"**I want to meet her of course!" She laughed, **

"**Alright let's go!" We practically ran towards my house, getting there in no time. I dragged her up the steps and burst through the big doors, **

"**Mother!" I shouted, **

"**Yes Kaoru? I'm in the office, come here." She yelled back. I dragged Akira up the stairs and down the hall to the office. Watching with amusement as she trailed her fingertips along the wooden railing as we dashed by. We entered mother's office, **

"**Mother this is Akira." I said proudly. **

"**Hello Mrs. Hitachiin! I've wanted to meet you for quite a while!" She said bowing. **

"**Hello Akira! How flattering, it's wonderful to meet you!" She smiled; I could still detect the glint of a new dress up toy in her eye. **

"**You are very beautiful; I wonder if you would like to try a few of my designs?" Mother asked, **

"**Not now mother I have to help her get ready for tonight!" I said, **

"**Oh? What's tonight?" she asked, **

"**I'm taking Akira out." I smiled and dragged Akira out of the room. I pulled her down a hallway to Hikaru and my room, pushed her in and made her sit. **

"**Now you have to be casual, but in just the right way." I said rummaging in the closet. **

"**Kaoru I have casual clothes at my house." I heard her faintly from the other side of the room. **

"**Well obviously, but I wanted to spend more time with you without Hikaru or Akane interrupting." I said grinning to myself. I pulled out a red blouse and black jeans. I walked out and handed them to Akira, **

"**Try these; they'll look wonderful on you." I said smiling, "The bathroom is there if you like." I finished, gesturing to the door. **

"**I don't mind changing here, just don't look." She said grinning, **

"**I sense the perverted you entering the room Kaoru." She had an evil look in her eyes as she fluidly removed her shirt, catching me off guard. I blushed and turned around quickly, hearing her clear laugh behind me. **

"**Okay I'm done." Akira said and I turned around slowly; the dark red blouse had a low-cutting V-neck with a drawstring with embroidery around the neckline and down the middle strip of the front. It fit her just right; the black tight jeans hugged her hips and accented curves. I blushed as my heart picked up speed, **

"**You look absolutely beautiful Akira." I held my hand out and take hers, **

"**Thank you Kaoru." She says, the smile permanently plastered onto her face. I lead her to the vanity table, brushing her hair out, and letting her do her make up. By the time everything is finished, its 6'o'clock in the afternoon. **

"**Hmm, only took 3 hours." I muse, then laugh at her expression, **

"**ONLY?!"**

**Akira's POV**

**Kaoru took me to a little hole in the wall restaurant, the food was absolutely delicious. We wandered down the street after dinner, completely oblivious to where we were going. **

"**Thank you for dinner Kaoru, it was great!" I say, taking his hand. He smiles at me, **

"**No problem. I'm glad you liked it!" We walk for only moments more before he steers me into another building, I pull away as I read the bright sign, Karaoke It read in neon letters. Kaoru wrapped his right arm around my waist and, him being stronger than he looks, he pulled me into the settlement. **

"**And here he is now folks! The young master Hitachiin and his lovely guest!" I see the man yell into the microphone. Kaoru pushes me up to the stage, and the man offers me the microphone. Quickly saying **

"**What will you be singing today?" Before handing it over. **

"**I-I guess, I'll sing Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips." I take a breath and the music starts,**

"**When life leaves you high and dry**

**I'll be at your door tonight**

**if you need help,**

**if you need help.**

**I'll shut down the city lights, **

**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

**to make you well, **

**to make you well." I sing, trying to forget that everybody is watching me. **

"**When enemies are at your door**

**I'll carry you away from war**

**if you need help,**

**if you need help. **

**Your hope dangling by a string**

**I'll share in your suffering**

**to make you well, **

**to make you well." I finish the bridge.**

"**Give me reasons to believe**

**That you would do the same for me."**

"**And I would do it for you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You would never sleep alone.**

**I love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone." I sweep my gaze across the room, scanning faces.**

"**When you fall like a statue**

**I'm gon' be there to catch you**

**Put you on your feet, you on your feet.**

**And if your well is empty**

**Not a thing will prevent me.**

**Tell me what you need, what do you need?**

**I surrender honestly.**

**You've always done the same for me." I look straight at Kaoru.**

"**So I would do it for you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on,**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you. **

**You would never sleep alone.**

**I love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

**You're my back bone.**

**You're my cornerstone.**

**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.**

**You're my head start. You're my rugged heart.**

**You're the pulse that I've always needed.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating...**

**For you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on.**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You would never sleep alone.**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on,**

**I love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You would never sleep alone.**

**I love you long, long after you're gone.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

**I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone." I finish the song, and am rewarded with a standing ovation, begun by Kaoru, and loud applause. I blush and practically run off the stage. I grab Kaoru's hand and drag him out of the place. **

"**That was so embarrassing!" I say, but I can't stop smiling. **

"**You were amazing!" He replies, pulling to the side of the street, into the mouth of the alley. He pulls me close into a hug; he's warm and smells like rain. Kaoru pulls back and uses a single finger to pull my chin up, **

"**Akira..." He mumbles, and before I realize, his lips are on mine. At first I am shocked, but after a moment I relax into Kaoru. I returned the kiss, Kaoru wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him; I pulled my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Breathless, I pull away and smile at him. He leans forward and rests his fore head on mine. We breathe together for a moment, **

"**Kaoru…" I whisper. I pulled my face up to look him in the eye, **

"**I've loved you since I met you Akira, I hate that it took me so long to act on it." He said, letting his fingertips trail along my jaw. **

"**I have too Kaoru. When you saved me from Hikaru at the beach." I smile, and closed the inches between our faces again, into a deeper kiss. **

"**Well this is pleasant." We heard a deep voice say. I spun around to face whoever was talking; I felt my stomach sink. **

"**Hello Nico." I said coldly. **

"**Who's this?" I heard Kaoru ask, Nico smiled lovely, **

"**Well isn't it obvious? I'm Akira's boyfriend."**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends and Fights

**A/N: Hello hello! We finally have gotten the time to write these little notes. School is weird for the first few weeks. A shout out to Talyn Dains and MIMI, Thank you both so much! Don't worry, Nico gets whats coming to him. Spoilers ;)  
**

** My sister and I only own our OC's unfortunately. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 7: Friends and Fights**

**Hikaru's POV**

**After paintball, I offered to take Akane home. She unlocked the door and threw her bag on the couch, before starting the coffee maker. **

"**Well well well, what have we here?" Akane said in a smooth voice. "Puny human, god wishes for you to join her at this table immediately." She declared a smug smile on her face. I smiled to myself; Akane is hilarious after a long day. **

"**My lady I shall join you after I get myself some coffee."**

"**NO! TODAY I AM GOD! YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE MY GREATNESS!" She almost screeched at me. **

"**Ok ok! I'm coming! Sheesh." I said and seat myself at the table. **

"**The magic life bringing elixir is on its way. Two more minutes. "She said, with a sad look on her face. After a minute she stood up and fills two mugs with coffee, Akane offered me my cup gravely. I nodded and took the cup, almost dropping it because it was hot. **

"**DO NOT SPILL THE ELIXIR OR GOD WILL PUNISH YOU!" She snatched the cup back from me and cradled it close to her chest. **

"**You will suffer the wrath of god." She said pouting slightly. **

"**Oh?" I said cockily. "And what is the wrath of god?" I stood up and leaned on the counter nearby. Akane put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. **

"**No hugs!" she declared brightly. **

"**O-kay Akane lets drink our coffee shall we? Oh. When did you become god?" I asked. **

"**I AM GOD EVERYDAY OF YOUR EXISTENCE PUNY ONE!" I laughed and sat down next to her. I picked up the mug of coffee she had left on the table and held it up to her. She took it and drank most of it in one gulp. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. **

"**Alrighty so where were we?" I laughed again and stood up, rooting through her cupboards for something to eat. Settling on a bag of chips, Akane and I sat down on the couch in their neat living room and watched movies until someone rang the doorbell. Akane grumbled something about interrupting mortals and got up to answer the door. I stayed on the couch munching a handful of chips until I heard a squeal and a thump. I went to the door to see what had happened and saw Akane hugging a random person. Akane held the person out at arm's length to look her over and I got a good look. The girl was several inches taller than Akane with tan skin and platinum blond hair. An interesting combination to be sure, but her ice blue eyes met mine and froze me in my tracks, my only thought being 'Ice Queen'. Akane saw a smirk spreading across this girl's face and turned to see me frozen. She shook the girl and laughed. **

"**Rukia, don't freeze my friend! This is Hikaru." Akane let Rukia into the living room and I extended a hand to her. **

"**How are you? It's nice to meet you." Rukia barely glanced at me. **

"**Whatever." I pulled my hand back, startled by her rudeness. Akane pulled me down onto the couch. **

"**Don't worry about her, she's kind of antisocial to people she doesn't know."**

"**How do you know her then?" I asked, a little bit sharper than I intended. Akane didn't seem to notice though and launched into the story.**

"**When Akira and I lived in Germany for a year we lived next door to this family, Rukia's. She and I got pretty close, sometimes she can tell Akira and I apart. We were very good friends, but then my parents decided we needed to move to Italy." Akane got this faraway look in her eyes and turned to grin at Rukia. I felt a twinge of jealousy as the other girl grinned back. Rukia stood up and fist-bumped Akane. **

"**I should get back. I just came to meet the neighbors ya know?" Akane laughed and showed Rukia out. I sat on the couch and stared at the TV, I didn't even hear Akane come back into the room. I felt her sit down next to me and poke my arm. **

"**What's the matter?" She asked. I looked sideways at her.**

"**She's a friend of yours." **

"**Yeah, So?" she asked. I grimaced.**

"**I thought I was your friend." Understanding dawned on Akane's face.**

"**You were jealous that she had all my attention!" She fell backwards on the couch, holding her sides as she laughed. I looked at her in confusion. Finally Akane's laughter subsided and she sat up.**

"**I'm sorry Hikaru." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "It's just so amusing how immature you can be. I'm sorry I laughed but Rukia was a friend for a long time and I felt like should talk to her some. I've been spending a lot of time with you lately." I smirked. She had a point so I let it go and leaned back against the couch. Akane startled me, and possibly herself, when she leaned into me. I wrapped and arm around her and we continued watching movies like that until we fell asleep.**

**Akane's POV**

**Hikaru and I woke up the next morning, a Monday, late for school. I darted up and ran to change into my school uniform. Hikaru and I then ran out of my house, down the block to his house. As soon as we were through the door he started pulling his clothes off, running up the stairs to his room, leaving a trail of clothing for the butler to pick up. The butler did this as if it happened every day. He came back down the stairs, putting on his school uniform as he ran. We dashed into the waiting car he called, and drove to school as fast a legally possible.**

**Hikaru and I agreed to go into class different times, so it wouldn't seem like we were together. He politely offered to wait awhile before going in. I burst into the classroom. **

"**I'm so sorry for being late! I overslept!" I shouted as I ran to my desk. Mr. Honda the teacher turned to face me. **

"**Miss Takahashi. Kindly remember your etiquette. You will receive detention after school today." He turned back to the lesson. **

"**Sorry sir, I can't. I have host club." I said calmly as I relaxed in my chair. **

"**You'll have to skip." Mr. Honda said without looking at me. **

"**What the hell?" I muttered to myself and angrily made faces at the teacher. **

"**You will also have a talk with me about language." Mr. Honda said coldly. His clipped voice made me mad, just mad. **

"**Next time think before you talk back." He said, **_**grrrrrr wouldn't I love to beat his face in**_** I thought. I leaned back and fumed, putting my shoes on the seat. **

"**Miss Takahashi sit properly." The teacher said. I didn't move, **

"**Miss." He said again turning to look at me. Still I didn't move, just glared straight ahead. **

"**Would you like a moment in the hallway?" The teacher asked. I got up; more than a moment would help. I was almost to the door when Hikaru finally burst in. **

"**Sorry I'm late Kaoru didn't wake me up!" He shouted, and then stopped; looking at my angry expression, then up at the frustrated teacher. **

"**Wha?" He started to say, but I pushed past him out of the way, muttering 'gym' in his ear. I saw him nod and I walked into the hallway. Screw him, screw school; I knew I was just going to have to beat a punching bag until I calmed down. So I laughed as I left school grounds and walked to the gym.**

**I did however show up for my detention. I didn't want to have to miss club meetings more than once. I walked into the detention room, after I went home and changed, who could take those yellow dresses seriously? Honestly. I walked in, to find an angry Mr. Honda, good, and strangely enough, my parents. **

"**Mother? Father?" I hurriedly bowed and waited for somebody to say something. **

"**Akane I'm disappointed in you." Mother said. **

"**Your actions are hardly ladylike and I expect more from you." She looked away folding her hands in her lap. **

"**Absolutely," Father added "Although we have decided a fitting punishment." Father and mother looked at each other and nodded. **

"**You will be spending a week in etiquette school, if we see no improvement after that week, you will receive two weeks more." I gasped, leaving my mouth to hang open for a while. **

"**Etiquette school?! What about Akira!?" I said, but quickly amended. **

"**Yes ma'am, sir." I added a bow for good measure. **

"**Your sister will be fine without you for a week, we've already arranged for her to stay at an old friend's house. You may have met their sons? Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Again I gasped, **

"**Hikaru and Kaoru!?" I clenched my fists, this was so unfair. **

"**Yes ma'am." I managed to force through gritted teeth. Mr. Honda stood with a satisfied smirk on his face. **

"**That will be all for today, thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." With that everybody stood to leave. **

"**I will be returning to my showing in Paris." Mother said, placing her designer sunglasses on her eyes. **

"**And I have business that has yet to be tended in Germany." Father stated. The two embraced and gave me stern instructions. And with that they left in two different limos. My parents, the ever dedicated rich people. **

**I turned and head back up the school steps, jogging up to music room three, the club was possibly still there. I walked in to see everybody gone but Kaoru and Akira. Fighting, about Nico.**

**I stand frozen in the doorway, Nico was back? My stomach sank, unsure how much more bad news I could take. **

"**Nico?" I whispered. The fighting couple turned to stare at me. I ran to Akira's side, hugging her tight. **

"**I'm so so sorry!" I said, looking up and wiping tears from her eyes. **

"**Oh you know him as well?" Kaoru said coldly. **

"**Yes. And be glad you don't." I feel my own tears coming on, **

"**Nico is the most horrible person in the world." I said quietly. Akira nodded. **

"**Explain." Kaoru said bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest. Akira piped up, **

"**Nico and I dated for about a month. Back when Akane and I lived in Italy. He got really over protective, if I even looked at another guy, he flipped. One night he caught me talking to my friend George, he seriously hurt George and me. After that night George never talked to me again, and I have this scar underneath my tattoo where he cut me." Akira shuttered, but held herself tightly. **

"**Akane and I convinced mother and father to let us move here to Japan, but I guess I never officially ended it with him." Akira finished, backing up further from Kaoru and me. **

"**I'm so sorry Kaoru." She burst into tears again and ran from the room. I gazed at Kaoru's frozen expression. **

"**She had just gotten over Nico. He was, and still is, the person who scares her the most." I said sadly, almost to myself. **

"**He even touched her. But she was so scared she didn't do anything." I snapped out of my reverie and looked Kaoru straight in the eyes. **

"**What happened? Every single detail." I demanded. Kaoru blushed a bit but began recounting everything that had happened. **

"**After Nico showed up, he said he was Akira's boyfriend and said he'd walk her home. I was mad so I let him." Kaoru sighed. **

"**You kissed?" I asked, **

"**Yeah." Kaoru agreed. **

"**Well in that case you're the person she needs right now. She'll either be at home or at the dojo beating stuff. I would try the dojo first." I said and shoved him out the door, satisfied once he started running. **

**I whipped out my phone, dialing Hikaru's number. **

"**Yeah?" He answered. **

"**Hikaru? I need to talk to you now. Meet me at my house as soon as possible." With that I ended the call and hurried to my house. I just made it there, five minutes before he got there and just had time to change out of the school uniform. I opened the door and let him in, giving him a hug. I didn't move, just mumbled into his shoulder. **

"**My parents are sending me to etiquette school for a week." I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Hikaru pulled back and looked and me, **

"**What?" He asked incredulously, **

"**Because I disrespected Mr. Honda they're sending me to etiquette school. Your parents are apparently friends with mine, so Akira is going to be staying with you." I looked down, but snapped my head back up when Hikaru laughed. He **_**laughed**_**. I stepped back, **

"**Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" but that just made him laugh more. I started to shake. I thought he would understand. **

"**Why are you laughing? This is serious!" It felt like my stomach was made of jelly and I was worried my legs would give out. Hikaru chuckled some more and I startled both of us when I slapped him across the face. **

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" I shrieked. I whirled around and snatched my bag off the chair and ran out the door.**

**A/N: ohh the supense! I don't think I can handle it! lol stay tuned for the next chapter, we'll put it out soon so we don't kill you guys :P**


	8. Chapter 8: Troubles and Trees

**A/N: Helloo again! thank you for reading and following this story! Please enjoy the chapter :)  
**

**Chapter 8: Trouble and Trees**

**Akane's POV**

**Hikaru can be such a jerk sometimes. That I actually called him and not Akira surprised me but then he had to go ahead and laugh. He destroyed my self-confidence. I wished Akira were here, she always knows what to say. I staggered into a random park in the city and found a tall leafy tree. I slung my bag over my shoulder so it wouldn't fall off and jumped for the lowest branch, pulling myself up. I felt the muscles in my arms screaming but the physical pain was refreshing, distracting me from my emotional state. I climbed all the way to the top of the tree before I stopped. Looking down, I realized the park was beautiful. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod and new headphones before hanging my bag over a nearby branch. I put my headphones on and turned on **_**Chasing Cars**_** by Snow Patrol. I cranked the volume as loud as I could stand and tucked myself into the curve of the tree where the branch meets the trunk. The music lulled me into a half sleep and I let my mind wander where it would. I got through fifteen songs before I heard sounds below. I peeked sleepily down through the branches of my tree and saw Akira with Kaoru and Hikaru looking around below. I cocked my head to the side and turned my music down a bit, pulling one earphone off so I could hear. **

"**This is our best bet." I heard Akira say. Kaoru turned. **

"**Why here? Why not your house?" He sounded really worried. **

"**Because Akane goes for natural environments when she freaks out." Akira shot a death look at Hikaru. Hikaru, surprisingly, looked very ashamed of himself. Akira sighed.**

"**Well I suppose there's nothing to be done but find her. Hikaru you stay here and look for her, Kaoru and I will go search the surrounding blocks." Akira and Kaoru set off while Hikaru started looking under park benches. I laughed slightly to myself and slid my headphones on straight again. I turned up the volume again as **_**Angel With A Shotgun**_** by The Cab came on. I closed my eyes and let myself get swept away with the music. I felt a slight vibration and cracked an eye open, looking below me. My stomach dropped. Hikaru was at the base of my tree looking up, trying to figure out how to get up. I hurriedly closed my eyes and pretended not to see him. Maybe he would take the hint and leave me alone. As **_**Only the Lonely **_**by Roy Orbison came on I heard faint conversation. I snuck a peek down to see Hikaru talking to Rukia if all people. I pulled back an earphone once more. **

"**When she climbs a tree it means she's really upset." Rukia told Hikaru in her monotone way. **

"**You're better off just leaving her alone." Hikaru sputtered for a moment before finally forming a sentence. **

"**I hurt her ok Rukia? I know I messed up. I wanna make it up to her somehow. I figure climbing this tree is the best way to get my point across to her. Can you just give me a boost?" While he spoke I had paused my music, put my headphones around my neck and slowly been lowering myself down the branches until I was only halfway up the tree. Rukia looked up at me; a sly smile crossed her face. **

"**I don't think climbing will be necessary." She said, turned on her heel, and walked out of the park. She hadn't been here for very long and she was already causing trouble for me. Hikaru turned to look up at me. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. **

"**Oh." Was all he said. I felt my face flush in irritation. **

"**Oh? Oh is all you have to say for yourself? What the hell Hikaru? I trusted you!" To my shame I felt tears starting to spill from my eyes. Furious with myself I swiped them away with a hand. **

"**I trusted you to understand me. I NEVER trust people." I was almost screaming at him now. **

"**I thought I could trust you! I thought you would understand the way I feel and maybe, possibly, we could get over it together. But no! You had to laugh! I don't know why I even thought I could tell you Hikaru, you jerk!" I was sobbing now, full, body wracking sobs that left me gasping for breath. I clung to the tree trunk like it would save me from drowning. I turned slightly and pulled myself shakily up my tree again, to the top where my bag hung. I slipped my headphones on and turned up my music as loud as it would go. I didn't even notice the song, I just wanted to drown out the sound of Hikaru begging me to come down and talk to him. I guess he must have left at some point, so I rearranged myself into a nook where I could sleep and promptly passed out.**

**Hikaru's POV**

**She probably though I left. I didn't. I stayed underneath that tree for the entire night, I needed to fix this. I wrapped myself in my jacket as much as possible and settled in. A selfish part of me hoped she would come down so we could leave, but I sat through the entire cold evening. I didn't really sleep; I was kept awake by Akane moving in the tree and the occasional crying. Every sob she made felt like a sledge hammer being pounded into my stomach, I hated myself, the fact that I hurt her this badly. I watched the sun come up, in a half awake half asleep state of mind. I heard a sniff and looked up, Akane was finally coming down. I stared straight at the sun rising, she hadn't seen me yet. I heard a crack and Akane started to fall, hurriedly I put myself into position and caught her, one arm around her shoulder and one under her knees. **

"**Hikaru?" She said slowly, her face was tear stained and her eyes looked like she might start crying again at any moment. **

"**I thought you left." She mumbled blankly and pushed herself out of my grasp. Akane sniffed and wiped her face, **

"**Of course I didn't leave. I had to apologize." I said, as sincere as I could make myself sound. **

"**I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. It's just that sometimes I don't think my actions through before I do them. You didn't deserve that and I don't deserve you." I said, almost choking on the last word. **

"**Hikaru-"She started, but I interrupted her, **

"**No don't, I know what you'll say." I ruffled the back of my hair and started to turn away. "Fine" I heard her whisper. She grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face her, before I had time to do or think anything she was kissing me. She relaxed into me for a moment, but too soon she pulled away and ran out of the park. So fast she didn't see me tenderly touch my lips where she kissed me. **

**A/N: Hey guys, so if you have any suggestions for places the club can visit please PM us, we would love to hear from you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Perverted Giraffes?

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9: Perverted Giraffes?**

**Akira's POV**

**After Kaoru found me in the Dojo, beating the crap out of a sand bag, He apologized profusely and offered to take me home and take care of my, now split and bleeding knuckles. He held me for a long time, and he kept an arm around me the whole way home. Judging by the expression on his face, he would pound Nico into next week if he saw him again. **

"**Please tell Nico it's over with you?" Kaoru said hesitantly, **

"**Of course, I would, he just scares me Kaoru. I'm still relatively junior in my martial arts, and he would most likely try to hurt me." I said, looking down at my hands. **

"**I'll come with you." Kaoru said quietly, **

"**NO! He would go for you first!" I said, loudly, I grabbed his face and looked at him intently. **

"**Please, let me get better at self-defense and then I'll do it." I said, never breaking eye contact. Partially surprising me, he agreed, **

"**I'll stay back out of view and if you need help I'll come." I agreed to this, I would more than likely need help. I dropped my hands from his face and looked down again. Kaoru's slender fingers found my chin and tilted my face up. **

"**Take as long as you need, I'll be here for you no matter what." He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. He locked his lips with mine and held me close. When he pulled away a small blush spread across my face. **

"**Kaoru?" I asked. "You know that I'm going to be living with you for a week?" I giggled as his eyes grew big. **

"**You are!? When?" He said, **

"**In two days, when Akane goes to etiquette school." I said, trying to get the blush to fade, but it only grew brighter as Kaoru said quietly. **

"**Mother will be on a business trip…" My mouth fell open, **

"**What?!" I rubbed my hands together, "Even better, parental supervision is so mainstream." I burst out laughing at the surprised look on his face. **

"**I'm kidding!" **

**Kaoru's POV**

**Akira and I sat the rest of the drive to her house in comfortable silence. when we got to her house, we found a note from Hikaru, **

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Kaoru I did it again, I've gone to fine Akane to apologize.**_

_**Meet me as soon as you can at the main park, thats the direction she ran.**_

_**Hikaru **_

**"Dammit!" I yelled and threw the note to the ground, I ran out of the house to the park Akira following me. We found Hikaru at the bottom of a tree. We talked a bit about what happened, **

**"Well Hikaru you stay here and look for her, Kaoru and I will search the surrounding blocks." Akira said wisely. We left the park and walked back towards her house. **

**"Shouldn't we be looking?" I asked, **

**"Well she will more than likely be at the park, he'll find her eventually, we'll just say we looked." She grinned at me. We got to her house in good time, **

**"Do you wanna stay a bit and watch a movie with me?" Akira asked me once we got there. **

**"Sure! I just gotta make a couple phone calls." Akira nodded, **

**"Alright I'll give you some space and make some tea." She left the room and i pulled out my cell phone. dialing my mothers cell number, it went to the voice mail, so I left a message, saying that I would be staying a friends house for a bit. Then I called Honey and Mori Sempai.**

**Honey's POV**

**"Huh? Oh sure, yeah Takashi and I will gladly help her out!" I said happily, **

**"Alrighty, bubye!" I hung up and turned to Takashi. **

**"That was Kao-chan, he wants us to tutor Aki-chan in some self defense!" I said, **

**"Sounds good." Takashi replied. I clapped my hands and went back over to the phone. **

**"Hello? This is Mitskuni Haninozuka, I'll be using the dojo all of tomorrow, at least the west wing. Thanks! Bye!" I hung up pleased with myself, having the entire west wing should be good. I called Kao-chan back. **

**"Hey Kao-chan, I reserved the dojo for tomorrow, stay with Aki-chan and let her know whats going on, make sure she dresses comfortably. Meet Takashi and I at noon." I smile and hang up again. Then I arrange sparring partners for Aki-chan, and fall asleep.**

_**(The next day)**_

**Akira's POV**

**Kaoru slept at my apartment that night, saying he had something to do with me tomorrow, and he would tell me in the morning. We watched two movies, **_**Warm Bodies**_**, which was relatively stupid, and **_**Evil Dead**_**, which scared the freaking crap out of me. I clutched Kaoru's hand through the whole movie, squealing at parts and hiding my head in his side. I almost made him shut it off! It was a miracle I was able to sleep, but I woke up anyhow, on my bed, in my room, clutching a pink giraffe. I got up and stretched, I rubbed my eyes and dragged the giraffe into the kitchen with me, where I found Kaoru rooting around in an attempt to find food. **

**"Give up, nothing doing Kaoru, theres no food in my house. Lets go out." I scuffled over to the door, still clutching the giraffe under my arm. I put on my moccasin boots, which looked absolutely ridiculous with my pjs. I grabbed my keys and opened the door and turned to see a dumbstruck Kaoru, **

**"What? Hurry up I'm hungry!" I looked between him and the door intently, both eyebrows raised. **

**"You're going out like that?" He asked, and I looked down at my plaid pj pants and white tank top, no bra but eh. **

**"Yep! Coming?" I said, opening the door more and turning. **

**"Yeah..." I heard Kaoru mutter. He caught up with me and I locked the door to my apartment. We wandered down the street to a nearby cafe. I got multiple odd looks at the knee length pink giraffe I clutched to my chest. I got into the cafe and I ordered, (As loud as I could,) a breakfast, preferably cut into stars and triangles, and an orange juice. A perfect meal, for a six year old with boobs. I felt my perverted senses kick in... mwahaha... I wiggled my eyebrows at Kaoru as my breakfast arrived. I picked apart my sandwich and ate it seductively. I peered up at him through a veil of sexy black hair, willing myself to be the most god damned sexy person on earth, which, I am. We finished breakfast relatively quickly, Kaoru took a little longer than me so I played with Muffy, my giraffe, for a while till he finished. **

**I had received many crazy stares today, aaaah it was a good morning! We finished and decided to go to Kaoru's, his mom was away already. I was anitcipating spending a week at his house with only him and Hikaru. I coulnd't deny that my feelings for Kaoru were gradually becoming stronger and stronger. It was nice and all, but I liked having fun. so I decided on a game. On the walk to his house I grabbed his hand. **

**"Kaoru? lets invite the host club over and play dares!" I giggled at his expression. **

**"I guess, but we only have an hour, because we're meeting Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai and the dojo, they volunteered to help with your martial arts." He said, looking back in front of him. **

**"Oh okay, well then lets do it afterwards, and have a sleepover!" I laughed again, **

**"Okay that sounds like fun, but we are not sleeping at your house, you have no food." I painted on a hurt expression. **

**"I can go shopping..." I muttered. to my surprise, Kaoru swiped my off the ground and slung me across his shoulder. **

**"Hey!" I shrieked, pounding on his back. **

**"Calm down! We're sleeping at my house!" He yelled and started running towards his house. His amber eyes flecked mischievous ideas. I was honestly a bit scared! **

**"Kaoru, release the sexy one!" I screamed, blocking his eyes by wrapping my legs around his head. Ahahahhaahha. I am the evil Deputy Squishy! Mwahahaha... I tightened my legs and screamed as Kaoru tripped and fell. he landed on me, his face inches from mine, his body was pressed against mine and I felt my face heat up. I forgot all ideas about squishy things and pervertedness. Koaru's face turned as red as his hair, but he didnt move. A big part of me didn't want him to ever move. but the teenie tiny decent part of me, (kidding) remembered that we were in public. **

**"Kaoru." I whispered, and suddenly I was staring at his lips, I remembered the strangest things, like the fact that Kaoru's kisses tasted like raspberries, my favorite fruit. He looked as if he just remembered something, and he pushed away from me, slowly, like he would rather do anything else but. I wished the same. He offered a hand and pulled me up, right into a hug. he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his nose in my hair. I pulled back and kissed him gently, a small peck on the lips, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He followed suit and we walked to his home in each others arms.**

**We got to Kaoru's house soon, and I noticed Kaoru giving me these looks, they looked like I was the only thing in the world he ever wanted. He shot me these looks when he thought I wasn't looking. We entered his house, and he offered me a training outfit. A grey sports bra, black leggings and purple sneakers. I pulled my pants off while he was looking, I grinned as he turned pink and looked away. I got the pants and sneakers on. **

**"Kaoru, whatever you do don't look, if you do, you will die." I cackled as he stuttered out a small yes. I pulled off my tank top and pulled on the sports bra, I wrapped my hair into a messy ponytail. **

**"Okay I'm done." I looked in the full length mirror. I looked good. The leggings came down to capris length and the sports bra fit just right, a tiny bit small so my breasts were pushed up a bit. My eyes were still majorly dewy from waking up a half hour ago. It's okay though because it makes my green eyes stand out. I pulled on a hoodie of Kaoru's that he lent me. It was red and mega cozy, it dwarfed me but luckily not too much thanks to Kaoru's slim waist. I pulled my ponytail out of the hood and turned to Kaoru. **

"**Ready!" I said happily, smiling brightly. **

"**Alright, here." He passed me a water bottle and grabbed my hand to head out the door. We enter his waiting car; thank god it isn't a limo. I let out a relieved sigh, there's a reason I live in an apartment and not the mansion my parents offered. Kaoru looks at me raised one eyebrow quizzically. **

"**Not really a fan of limos." I said with a smile worthy of anime. We drive to the dojo, making it there at about 11:45. Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai are already there, Honey looked absolutely terrifying, ordering random people around the room into various positions. As soon as he noticed me he grinned and ran over to me, giving me a hug. **

"**Aki-Chan! Takashi and I are excited to teach you today!" Yeah, he started happy, hours later…**

**I went through the last sequence at around 4 'o'clock. As soon as Honey was satisfied, he rushed over and gave me a big hug. **

"**Great job Aki-Chan! I can't wait for the sleepover!" He said exuberantly. He and Mori waved as they walked into the change room, promising to meet them later at Kaoru's house. Kaoru just watched the whole session. For about an hour he worked out himself, some abs work, not that he needed any. He took his shirt of when he got too hot, while Honey gave me a break, I watched him lift. For such a slim guy he sure was strong. I donned Kaoru's hoodie yet again, chugged the rest of my water. **

"**So you had fun?" He asked me, **

"**Well, not fun, but I learned a lot! I'm calling Nico to arrange a time to meet." I flip open my phone, dialing Nico's number. **

"**Are you ready?" Kaoru asked quietly, **

"**Yes." I said firmly, listening to Nico's voice mail. I left a short message, telling him a time to meet me. I said goodbye and hung up, I bit my lip and took Kaoru's hand. I breathed in and out and grinned up at him, **

"**Now, let's go!" I giggled and dragged him out to the car. I really wanted to be happy for Kaoru.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dares and Drinks

**A/N: We've gotten a lot of good reviews lately, Sam and I have been laughing ourselves sick! Just, don't die ok? Here's the next chapter, and remember. No dying, dying is bad.**

**CHAPTER 10: Dares and Drinks**

**Akane's POV**

**I hadn't seen Hikaru since I kissed him at the park. So when I received a call from Kaoru inviting everybody over to his house for a game of dares and a sleepover, I was positive it would be mildly awkward. But Akira was there, and I was leaving for etiquette school in a day. God. **

**I was home already, so I changed out of my pjs and into black jeans and a white top. I straightened my hair and got my shoes and coat. I locked the door and shoved my hands in my pockets as I started walking towards the Hitachiins. I stared at the ground, mulling things over. **

"**Akane!" I jerked my head up at the sound of my name, and lo and behold, Hikaru was running towards me from the park. **

"**Are you going to my house?" He asked breathlessly once he caught up to me. **

"**Uh yeah, I got a call from Kaoru. I'm heading over there for dares and a sleepover." I managed a small smile, fighting off a blush. He kept coming closer. I finally looked at him when he was right in front of me. **

"**Hikaru?" I asked, what was he doing?! **

"**Akane, why did you kiss me at the park?" I blushed and pulled a glare to my face. I crossed my arms and looked away stubbornly. **

"**Does there have to be a reason?" I asked, I thrust my chin forward. **

"**Guess not… just wondered. Anyways we better get going, Akira is pretty impatient." Hikaru laughed nervously. Then he came closer to me and grabbed my hand. I was shocked, but I let him, and we walked to his house in silence.**

**Tamaki's POV**

"**Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassss?" I answered the phone with a grand greeting worthy of my princely figure. I threw up sparkles, even though nobody was there to admire them. I nodded vigorously even though the caller couldn't see me, and said my goodbyes. **

"**Dares and a paaaaartaaay!" I threw my arms in the air and skipped down the stairs of my mansion. I donned my jacket and shoes. "La la laaa," I sang and I hopped out the door. I got into the limo and sang the whole way. I arrived at Kyoya's house in about 15 minutes, I danced up to the door, telling the chauffeur to wait a bit. **

"**Kyoooooyaaaaaaaaa!" I sang as I pounded his door. His glasses flashed as he peered out the door. **

"**Shut up you idiot." He growled pushing his glasses up. I giggled and grabbed his arm, **

"**C'mon mommy! We have a partay to go tooooo!" I dragged him to the car, pushing him in and trying, unsuccessfully trying to get a conversation going. We arrived at around 6, we were the last to show up. Oh well!**

**Haruhi's POV**

"**Not gonna happen." I said firmly into my phone. **

"**No chance in hell Kaoru." No way was I playing dares with those lunatics. **

"**Awww c'mon Haruhi! Daddy would love if you came!" Kaoru said in a mocking tone, towards Tamaki, I assumed. **

"**Fine! But I'm not playing dares with you maniac!" I gave in, I wasn't going to win that argument anyways.**

**Kaoru's POV**

**I had to admit, playing dares was fun, Akira sometimes has good ideas! Our game all started out with innocent enough dares…**

"**Kyoya! Play shots with Hikaru!" this sentence was rewarded with cheers and Tamaki screaming loudest. Kyoya downed four, but Hikaru only made it through two, which surprised me. **

"**Akira, play chicken with tongues with Kaoru!" Kyoya, the winner of the previous dare, told Akira triumphantly. She grinned evilly and stuck her tongue out in my direction. I awkwardly did the same, and we slowly closed the space between our tongues. She clamped her eyes shut, determined to win I guess. I wouldn't lose either though. I also closed my eyes and wondered if she would actually pull away. No, she wouldn't, I felt her tongue touch mine and she gasped. I opened my eyes and jumped back. Akira's eyes were partially shy and surprised, but her pervertedness flickered in her eyes as well. I felt a blush spread across my face and I quickly turned to Akane. **

"**I dare you to kiss Hikaru!" I pointed to my brother. She blushed and slowly moved over to Hikaru, she positioned herself and pressed her lips against his. Hikaru kissed her back, but she pulled away and quickly retreated to her corner. **_**Ding**_** I heard the doorbell. I raised myself off the couch and exited to answer it. A tall-ish girl stood on my step. **

"**I'm Akira and Akane's friend. Can I talk to them?" I nodded and went into the living room again, **

"**Uhh, Akira, Akane, There's somebody at the door for you." I sat myself down and watched as the sisters got up synchronized and went to the door. **

"**Rukia!" I heard Akira exclaim in suprise. I also heard Akane laugh evilly and next thing we all knew, Rukia was seated in the circle with us. The introductions went pretty quickly, soon she was slinging the best dares around the room. Immiediately she began labelling all of us as either sadists or masochists. which, we all had to admit was a little odd and kind of creepy. After she labelled the fireplace, it was just funny.**

**Rukia's POV**

**Akira and Akane's friend were lots of fun! I found it easy to open up to them, which was odd. Once the clock struck midnight however, all the twins fell asleep. And I convinced the others to go to a club with me! Takashi left Honey there, and Kyoya made the executive decision that Tamaki would stay there also. Haruhi decided to leave. The boys and I left soon after Haruhi and walked to the nearest club, Takashi headed for the dance floor (He was drunk) and Kyoya made a beeline for the bar. (He wanted to be drunk) I followed Takashi. (Not planning on being drunk)**

**Kyoya's POV**

**I was well aware that I had too much to drink, I just didn't really give a damn anymore. I wasn't at school where people were watching me, and I wasn't at home where people were watching me, so I didn't really care. I had another drink in my hand as I made my way across the club, I was looking for Mori-senpai because he had somehow gotten drunk on our way here. As I forced my way across the crowded dance floor, my drink sloshing dangerously in my hand, odd looking boys kept coming up to me. I thought there was something wrong with them but I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly. When one boy started trying to dance with me I poured my drink down his shirt and he screeched. **

**"Awww my drink got spilt." I said sadly. The boy started to yell at me as I turned away to go get another drink. A girl grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, her other arm around the boy with the wet shirt.**

**"Whadaya think you're doing, dumping booze on my girl?" She shouted over the loudly thumping music. A pounding in my head had begun, probably from too much alcohol.**

**"Your girl?" I asked, confused. "You are mistaken, your friend is a boy." I said as seriously as I could while slurring my words. Damn alcohol.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you man?" The girl asked. The boy at his side was sniffling now. I tipped my head to the side and blinked a few times before backing away slowly. The girl, no that was a boy, was right. His friend was a girl. **

**"Not again!" I exclaimed dramatically, rivaling Tamaki. I turned and stumbled away towards the bar, **_**Like I need more to drink **_**I thought sarcastically, but kept walking anyways. The music was increasing my headache and I knew I was going to feel horrible in the morning. Good thing we didn't have school or my life would suck. I sat down at the bar and the bartender gave me a beer without me saying anything. That worried me because he obviously knew me. I blinked and checked to make sure he was actually male. I couldn't tell so I just sat there and sipped my beer, hoping foolishly that it would clear my head. There was an actual girl sitting next to me and I knew she was a real girl because I was strangely atracted to her. So i pushed my common sense away and turned to face her.**

**"Hey there. I'm Kyoya." I mentally smacked myself for sounding stupid but the girl grinned at me and offered a hand.**

**"Hello Kyoya," She said gravely, "I'm Kazumi." Her chocolate brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she turned to face me. She leaned in conspiratorily.**

**"But today I'm not Kazumi, I'm Josephine the Unicorn. But don't let my name fool you, I'm actually human." I burst out laughing instantly. I don't know what amused me so much but this girl was hilarous! She must have been drinking too because there was a slight flush to her tan cheeks and her stormy grey eyes were a little fuzzy. I got the feeling that she wouldn't remember this conversation tomorrow and I strongly suspected I wouldn't either. So I leaned in again. **

**"Well Josephine would you like to go find a table?" I asked.**

**"Hmmmm how about we dance first?" She tipped her head to the side and smiled at me. That smile sucked me in and I took her hand and pulled her off her stool. We went onto the dance floor together and began swaying to the pounding music.**

**Rukia's POV**

**I found Takashi without too much trouble, considering he was dancing in the middle of a mob of women. He was shirtless and looked stoned so I elbowed my way into the rotating mass of limbs and draped myself across Takashi's shoulders.**

**"Sugar why did you leave?" I whined loud enough for the girls to hear. Takashi looked up at me with blurry eyes so I pulled him out of the mob and over to a nearby table. I was confused by his actions, because he seemed rather quiet and withdrawn so I was especially confused when he pulled me into his lap and started flirting with me. I guess everyone has different personalities when they're drunk.**

**Akira's POV**

**I woke up in the middle of the night when Kaoru rolled on top of me. Damn he was heavy.**

**"Damn you're heavy." I said but not loud enough to wake him up. So I twisted and threw him off me and into Tamaki. They started a halfhearted cat fight with Tamaki throwing curses alternating with inanimate objects. I giggled and checked the time, 2:34, Damn it. Gradually the cat fight subsided and everybody fell asleep again.**

**"GAAAAAAHHHHH GETTIT OFF GETTIT OFF!" I sat up to see what all the screaming was for and saw Honey sitting on Tamaki's head.**

**"GETTITOFFGETTITOFFGETTITOFF!" Honey turned his blanket-wrapped head to look at the rest of us and I shivered in fear.**

**"You shouldn't have woken me up Tama-chan, I'm still sleepy."**

**"Ahh the Hypotensive Evil Beast." A very bored and hungover Kyoya said dryly. He stumbled over and handed Usa-chan to Honey. Honey took the animal and smiled brightly at Kyoya before climbing down off Tamaki's head. I heard a small noise and turned my head to see Hikaru push a sleeping Akane off his chest. I narrowed my eyes. Kyoya was hung over, suspicious. Akane was sleeping on Hikaru, suspicious. I was hungry, not so suspicous. I decided to make waffles for everyone cause I'm just an awesome person like that. I stood up, wrapped in a blanket so only my eyes were showing. Akane opened an eye and regarded me from her upside down position half off of Hikaru.**

**"Oh god, Hermit Mode has been activated." She said, then pulled herself back on top of Hikaru. I didn't have the energy to haul her off so I just kicked her ankle as I went by. I took two shuffling steps into the kitchen before I froze. Mori was shirtless on the floor and Rukia was on top of him. They both looked like they had been partying. I stared for a few seconds before screeching,**

**"KITCHEN FOR FOOD COOKING, NOT **_**THAT**_** COOKING!" I shuffled around them and selected a large wooden spoon from a drawer before turning to them. **

**"THIS KITCHEN HAS BEEN CLAIMED IN THE NAME OF THE HERMIT! GEDDOUT GEDDOUT GEDDOUT!" I brandished the spoon at them as they groggily got up and staggered out of the kitchen. I addressed my spoon,**

**"Good job my evil minion, your services were much apreciated." With that job done, I turned to make waffles.**

**Rukia's POV**

**Akira made good waffles. That was one of the few thoughts in my pounding head, how much did I drink last night? Ah well, Takashi looked worse off than me so I was slightly victorious.**

**"Rukia would you pass the strawberry jam?" Tamaki asked. I complied before wincing and holding my head. Tamaki shot me a confused look and I grimaced.**

**"The light won't shut up..." Everybody laughed at my obscure comment and I gently put my head on the table.**

**"Curse all of you for not stopping us last night." I mumbled.**

**"You were pretty set on going..." Hikaru trailed off as I shot a death glare at him. Even when I'm hung over I've still got it. **

**We finished our waffles and helped Hikaru and Kaoru clean up the living room, then we all took our leave. Akira kissed Kaoru goodbye, and Akane hugged Hikaru. Everybody else was exchanging hugs as I sauntered up to Takashi where he stood leaning against the doorframe.**

**"It's been a blast, we gotta do it again sometime." Takashi looked like he wasn't sure what I was talking about but nodded anyways. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek before turning and heading down the street. I paused at the gate and looked back, Takashi was blushing a dusky red. I grinned to myself, shy, but we can fix that. Fun!**

**A/N: We'll update again soon, please keep reviewing but don't die any more ok? We don't like death.**** :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Life sucks

**A/N: ****We're so sorry we haven't updated sooner! Life is crazy :P Anyways, Here is the next chapter, hopefully this satisfies the mob!**

**Chapter 11**

**Akira's POV**

**The day after dares Akane and I just sat around mostly, I went to the Dojo for a while, Nico was going to meet me on Friday, it was Tuesday today. There was no school this week, I couldnt remember why though. Akane was leaving for ettiquette school tomorrow, which made me sad, but I was living with the Hitachiins then soon as well, there are upsides! **

**I had mastered the techniques that were difficult for me in only a week with Honey and Mori's help, they were going to help me again Thursday! I would be working on more advanced skills then. In the meantime, I helped Akane pack for etiquette school. She packed a bunch of ripped jeans and black tank tops. She threw in a couple heavy metal cd's and her black headphones. She cackled evilly as she grabbed some tampons and fake blood from her halloween trunk, and some heavy black make up. I shook my head and laughed, sneaking in her punk rock music, it always calmed her down and I figured she'd need it. Suddenly I had a fantastic idea!**

**"I'll be right back so don't go anywhere!" I shouted and ran out the door to the corner store. I grabbed about 4 chocolate bars and a big bag of marshmallow bananas. I quickly bought it all and hid the bag under my jacket. I ran back to the apartment and produced the bag, I chucked it at her and placed my hands on my hips. She opened it a beamed at me, **

**"I love you sometimes." By this time it was about 2:00, so we settled in to play COD and eat junk food for the rest of the day.**

**Akane's POV**

**I woke up in my bed, with a pounding headache. I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to get to etiquette school. **

"**Damn." I said it out loud and sat up, then I saw Akira's face from her own bed, she looked absolutely shocked. I don't swear out loud that much.**

"**You don't have to go to etiquette school." I growled at her. Akira shrugged and hauled herself out of bed as I followed suit. I put on a pair of ripped black jeans and a dark blue shirt that hung off one shoulder, with a charcoal grey tank top underneath. I laced on a pair off red Van's with white polka dots and hung my new headphones around my neck. I shoved my iPod, phone, a book to read, a pack of gum, my laptop, and my book of sheet music with a pen into my tan messenger bag, which had a radioactive symbol on it, I didn't think I'd need my book bag. I sauntered down the hall to the bathroom and did my hair and put on some dark make-up before going into the kitchen. Akira was in the shower so I was left to fend for myself in our barren kitchen. I managed to find a bagel that wasn't moldy and made myself a cup of coffee. I needed to go grocery shopping so badly… Akira came into the kitchen and stole half of my bagel. I didn't even bother yelling at her, I was to upset over my punishment. I looked up at the clock and realized it was time to go so I transferred my remaining coffee into a travel mug and refreshed it. I grabbed my suitcase. I said goodbye to Akira, went outside, and got into my car. I felt like driving myself to school for once.**

**The drive to my temporary school was boring. The introduction to my temporary principle was boring. The introduction to my temporary class was boring. All my temporary classes were boring. The only fun I had all day was scaring all my temporary classmates with my outfit and attitude. Temporarily. I hated that stupid school so much. I only had one week to put up with though, and I had gathered some prime blackmail material. The teacher of most of my temporary classes has a small company that manufactures my mother's designs. I could take down her industry in a heartbeat. I decided that I would threaten her tomorrow so that I could get a pass in all my courses.**

**I sulked as I wandered down the hallways to my temporary dorm room. By this time Akira would be at Hikaru and Kaoru's house. They were probably having lots of fun without me and that made me rather angsty. I laughed quietly to myself, usually Akira is the angsty one. To try and fend off the wave of self-pity I plugged my headphones into my iPod and settled the headphones over my ears. Paramore started singing 'Brick by Boring Brick' and I hummed along as I found my room, number 216. I looked at the board next to the door, I had the room all to myself, typical of a transfer student with a bad reputation. I may have warned the board that I would probably have regular panic attacks during the night, and laughed maniacally as I unlocked my room and went inside. **

**The room was larger than I thought, there were four beds, all made neatly. The furniture was sparse otherwise, a bookshelf, a closet, and a set of drawers. The room felt cold and impersonal. I hated it. I tossed my suitcase in the middle of the floor and dumped my messenger bag on the bed farthest from the door. It took me the work of a few minutes to make the room feel more like home, I didn't bother unpacking, I just took my speaker out of the bag. I plugged my iPod into it and blared the 'Viking Death March' by Billy Talent. I flopped on my bed with my laptop and began to read yaoi manga. **

***Le Time Skip***

**"FREEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOMMMMM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I stood in front of the Hitachiin mansion and hollered at the top of my lungs. I skipped up the steps and knocked on the door.**

**"AKIRA MY DARLING I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU! HIKARU! KAORU! YOU HAND MY BELOVED SISTER BACK TO ME AT ONCE OR I SHALL POUR HOT COFFEE ON YOU!" I giggled insanely as I pounded on the door. I pulled my hand back just in time as the door was yanked open by a very tired looking Hikaru. **

**"Whaaaaa...?" he moaned while rubbing his eyes. He dropped his hands and realized who was over this early in the morning. **

**"COME ON HIKARU YOU WUSS! IT'S NOT THAT EARLY!" I poked him in the head and wandered past him.**

**"Aww Akane why are you speaking so loud?" He rubbed his head mournfully.**

**"BECAUSE, PUNY MORTAL, I AM FREE OF THAT HELL HOLE CALLED ETIQUETTE SCHOOL!" I declared dramatically. I dropped my messenger bag on the couch and spun around, looking for my sister.**

**"If you're looking for Akira, you have to go upstairs. Her room is next to Kaoru's and mine." Hikaru tossed my bag off the couch and laid down. **

**"Awww does poor wittle Hikaru have a headache?" I asked unsympathetically. He peeked at me from under his hand and scowled. **

**"I have a hangover. Your sister made us play shots last night." He growled when I laughed. I shot a grin at Hikaru before turning to skip up the stairs. I danced down the hallway and found the room I was looking for. I stopped outside the door for a minute to go over my plan and wrap my scarf around my face like an ninja. Then I sneakily opened the door and launched myself on top of the figure in the bed. Or should I say, two figures.**

**"AKIRA MY DEAREST THE MAGICAL NINJA OF AMAZINGNESS HAS COME TO SAVE YOU FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THESE HORRIBLE MINION TYPE PEOPLES!" I snuggled into Akira's, or rather, Kaoru's (AWKWARD) shoulder and thought heavy thoughts. **

**"Akane get off me! You're freaking heavy!" Kaoru grumbled. Akira opened her eyes and glared up at me.**

**"You're one to talk, Kaoru." She growled. I laughed in a heartily evil manner and flicked their ears. Then I began jumping up and down on the bed until the both fell out in a tangle of blankets. I laughed like a maniac and ran out of the room. **

**"Bwahahahahahahahahahahah!" I dashed down the stairs before Kaoru and Akira could untangle themselves. I hid behind the couch that Hikaru was laying on and giggled to myself. I looked up and saw Hikaru peering over the back of the couch at me.**

**"What's your problem?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I giggled again.**

**"I interupted Akira and Kaoru's sleepy snuggle time! Then I knocked them off the bed." I said with a devilish grin. Secretly, That may have been **_**the most **_** awkard event of my life... Wait a second... **

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING IN THE SAME BED?!" I began streaming multiple curses as yet again I stormed upstairs. **

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF BED WITH MY SISTER! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!" I then grabbed a pillow and began berating the nearest person. Which was, again, Kaoru. but this time I notice his lack of a shirt... Which led to my beating him harder and swearing all the more. **

**"Akane! Knock it off!" Akira yelled at me and pulled Kaoru away, and hid him, under the bed... **

**"THE BED!" I again remembered my mission. I began screaming obsceneties. **

**"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY KID SISTER?! KAORU HITACHIIN I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?! I DEMAND TO BE TOLD IMMIDIATELY!" I stop and think a moment... **

**"WITHOUT DETAILS!" Akira and Kaoru both facepalmed as I looked wildly from one to the other.**

**"Seriously Akane, what did you think had happened?" Akira spoke slowly like she would to a small child. I stood dumbfounded for a second. Not because I was imagining what could have happened... Hehehe deffinetly not that... Why must my perverted senses come in at these awkward times? I just couldn't imagine Akira, of all people, doing that sort of... Activity... she sighed, as I had been standing there stupidly for a while, **

**"Listen Akane, when two people love each other very much-" I cut her off by smashing her face with the pillow, **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGH I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT MY SISTER! MY FAIR EARS HAVE ALREADY BEEN TAINTED!" I dramatically pulled Kaoru out from under the bed, **

**"You sir, are my ultimate nemesis from this day forward. As a sister I shall hate you forever, but as a friend... Way to go dude!" I fist bumped him and acted like a male teenaged hormone machine.**

**"What the hell happened?" I whirled to see Hikaru standing in the doorway. I raced up to him and draped myself over his shoulders so I could whisper in his ear and stare at Kaoru and Akira.**

**"Your brother just scored with my sister!" I whispered, before laughing crazily. Hikaru looked at me in confusion. **

**"Scored?" He asked, almost afraid. I nodded vigorously. Hikaru looked me in the eye for a minute before he burst out laughing.**

**"You are a riot, Akane! Too funny!" I looked at him in confusion.**

**"I already told you we played shots last night. We played in this room and we all just passed out here." I looked around and saw three empty shot glasses with two empty bottles of vodka. My perverted senses reminded me of something.**

**"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Why is Kaoru shirtless?" I demanded. Kaoru blushed. Akira smirked. Hikaru laughed outright.**

**"Let's just say Kaoru doesn't hold his alcohol well." I snickered loudly. I turned to Kaoru. **

**"Do you loose your shirt everytime you get drunk?" Kaoru, who had just finished putting a shirt on, heaved a huge sigh. Hikaru grinned at me.**

**"Yes, yes he does!" I snickered evilly. **

**"Perfect..."**


	12. Chapter 12: Nico Dies!

**A/N: Warning! Attempted rape, read with caution.**

**Chapter 12**

**Akira's POV**

**Nico never came on friday, which was good for me I guess, I would prefer more time to prepare. We rescheduled, and I was preparing for my meeting. **

**I didnt want to tell Akane, but Kaoru didn't really have that much to drink... But for now Kaoru and I agreed to keep it our secret. I took out my cell phone and dialed Kaoru's number. He didnt pick up so I left him a message saying that I would be meeting Nico in half an hour. He didn't know about that yet... I sighed and pulled my brush through my hair, putting up into a messy bun. I got to our decided meeting spot, and thought about what I would say, after thinking for a while I came up with the perfect thing. Nico showed up soon after that, and we sat down to talk.**

**"Nico the real reason I asked you to come here..." This was turning out to be harder than I expected. **

**"Yeah." He smiled, but I could tell it was fake, he was mad at something already. I gulped and continued. **

**"Well, I want you to know that I don't appreciate your violent tendencies." I was started to get scared, I was trying to be as polite as I could, and keep the wavering out of my voice. **

**"I don't want to be with you. I love somebody else." I flinched every time he moved, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. **

**"No." I looked up, Nico's face was right above mine. **

**"Yes Nico, please." I really hope Kaoru is here. **

**"Alright. fine." Nico brought his lips crashing down on mine, and held both my arms in one of his. I tried to pull away, but he held me still. I thrashed and screamed as he tore the front of my shirt. I needed to stop panicing, where was Kaoru?! I bit down hard on Nico's lip, hard enough that I tasted blood and Nico slapped me hard across the face. He slapped me over and over again until I could feel my face burning, and I knew by now that I was crying. We had been sitting in front of a cafe, but now he dragged me back behind remainder of my shirt fell off as he pulled me across pavement, and the individual rocks of the alley cut through the skin of my back. Nico threw me up against the wall at the end of the alley, if Kaoru wasnt already there, he wouldn't find me now. Nico used the leftovers of my shirts to tie my wrists behind my back, and gagged me with some of it as well. **

**"Thtop." I tried to say through the gag, but it only made Nico laugh and turn me so my face pressed against the wall. He undid my jeans from behind me and slid them off. **_**Oh god, if i dont get away, hes going to rape me. **_**I thought in paniced distress. I squealed through my gag, and Nico slapped my ass. **_**Fuck. **_**I stopped suealing and tried to think of things I could do to get away. **

**"You wont make any noise. Or I'll whip you with my belt." He cackled and I heard fabric ripping from behind me, probably my pants. I was so glad I decided to wear underwear today, It will stall him a bit more. He continued to slap me after he finished ripping my favorite jeans, by then however I had regained a small sense of calm. I twisted a lifted my leg to wrap around his neck, but he caught it and began to feel up my legs. As he reached my knee, I lurched forward and brought my head down on his. Thankfully Nico missed my attack and fell from the force of my blow, unfortunately however, Nico has a hard head. Before he could get up I dashed over****and kicked him in the face, I spat out the gag and started screaming for help. **

**"Kaoru!" I yelled, surprising myself, **

**"Ahh, so thats his name." Nico coughed a bit and spat out blood. Before I knew it, Nico had pulled my legs out from out from under me, and was now on top of me. He raised his hand, catching my bra as he did so, my bra broke apart and exposed my chest. I screamed and thrashed. **

**"Yeah, thats my name." Somebody from behind said angrily. **

**"Get off of her, she's my girlfriend." Nico twisted and snarled, I caught a glimpse of Kaoru. **_** Thank god. **_**Nico slapped me one last time and got up to face Kaoru. Neither gave each other a chance to catch their breath. Kaoru just punched Nico in the face, and Nico retaliated. **

**"Mine." Nico hissed. **

**"Not a chance." Kaoru grinned and threw multiple punches towards Nico, the majority of them hitting home. Eventually, I got up and high kicked Nico in the head, making him fall unconious on the floor. I soon remember I was lacking a bra... **

**"Eep!" I squeaked and crossed my arms across my exposed chest. Kaoru blushed and shrugged off his jacket and passed it to me. I wrapped it around me and rushed into him. **

**"Thank you." I mumble into his shirt. **

**"You should have called me sooner." He wrapped his arms around my waist, **

**"I know, that was stupid." I feel myself begin to cry again, "It's okay Akira. It's over." I nodded, and held him closer, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. **

**"Hello? I'd like to report attempted rape." I failed at steadying my wavering voice, as I told the woman on the other end of the line the address. **

**"Thank you very much." I smiled a bit and hung up the phone. I looked straight into Kaoru's eyes, wiped away my own tears and said, **

**"I love you." I stood there staring into his eyes for what seemed like decades. before Kaoru jerked his arms out lighting fast and pulled me into a frantic kiss. **

**"I love you more." He whispered between kisses. Too soon we broke apart panting, and sat down to wait for the police. **

**"They should be here soon." **

**"Yeah.."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, Kaoru?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm so glad you came to save me."**

**"Anytime." he smiled at me.**

**A/N: ****Alrighty so I know it's pretty perverted, but don't go away yet! We got a little bit behind, so we'll be updating twice today! Woot woot! *cheesy spooky voice* Staaaaay tuned for a spooooky halloween chapter! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13: HALLOWEEN!

**Akane's POV**

**Several weeks passed before things at the host club started to pick up again. Most of the time Akira and I just went to class, went to club, and went home. Finally though, on Halloween, we walked into the club and were attacked by Hikaru and Kaoru. They dragged us into the back room and dumped us in chairs before rooting through the closet with our names over it. They pulled out two packages wrapped up in black tissue paper and thrust them into our arms. **

"**Change!" They shouted in unison and pushed us behind the curtain. Akira and I heaved sighs and quickly changed our clothes. We looked at each other, mirroring each other's look of disgust. I called to the twins. **

"**Do we have to wear these?" the dresses were black, coming just above the knee with a flared skirt, corset top and detachable sleeves. **

"**Yes you do!" called both boys. **

"**Now get out here!" Akira and I pushed back the curtains and were pushed back into our chairs. Hikaru descended on me and Kaoru on Akira, they both began messing with our black hair. After a few minutes of fussing I looked in the mirror and groaned out loud. I looked like a Goth. Hikaru had put on heavy mascara, charcoal grey eye shadow and black lipstick on my face, straightened my hair so it fell over my eyes and had wrapped a thick black ribbon around my neck, designed to look like a choker. Akira looked exactly like me. I twisted to look at my tormentor. He was dressed like a vampire and so was his twin, both wearing bowties the color of their roses. **

"**Are you two actually supposed to be vampires?" I asked. Both boys nodded and hit their pose. **

"**You are too." Hikaru said. I snorted slightly and shook my head. I must say, the overall effect of their outfits was rather attractive. **

"**Wait!" Kaoru said. He passed something to Hikaru, who then came towards me and lifted my chin. He made me open my mouth even though I resisted, then shoved something plastic in my face. Ripping free, I spat the thing out to see plastic vampire fangs. I groaned out loud and looked up at Hikaru. **

"**Really? Goth vampires? That's so cliché." I stuck the fangs in again anyways and grinned at myself in the mirror. I will say this though; I can pull off the Goth look. Hikaru stepped up behind me and flipped my hair over my shoulders, fixing it so it lay over my left eye. I turned and straightened his bowtie. We were very close and I could practically feel the warmth radiating off him. I heard someone clear their throat and tore myself away from Hikaru, grabbed Akira and went out into the club room.**

**Kaoru's POV**

"**Hold still Kaoru." Hikaru said with quiet resignation. I pulled a blush onto my cheeks for the ladies, **

"**Hikaru..." Hikaru's plastic fangs grazed my neck and the girls went crazy. My brother and I smirked and sat up. The girls all screamed at each other how beautiful our love was and I snickered quietly to myself. Although one vampire biting the other didn't really make sense, we continued to use it for the session.****The girls didn't seem to care either way. I seemed to have lost interest in flirting with the girls. Also my gaze kept straying over to where Akira sat working with Akane. I was losing focus and it was all thanks to that crazy raven haired girl. I snapped back to myself with Hikaru calling my name. **

"**Kaoru. You zoned out again. You need to pay more attention to me ok?" the girls watched on, eager for my response. **

"**I'm so sorry Hikaru. I won't get distracted again, I promise." I put my head on his shoulder, a fake tear falling from my eye. **

"**Will you forgive me?" Hikaru lifted my chin with a finger. **

"**Of course I forgive you Kaoru! You are my brother, I will always forgive you." **

"**Hikaru!" The girls all squealed as Kyoya walked over. **

"**Please excuse me ladies, but the Host Club is closed now. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." Hikaru let go of my face and we both stood up and began to gather empty tea cups from the table. **

**Rukia's POV**

**I strolled into the Host Club on Halloween and wondered what I'd gotten myself into. **

**"Why didn't you tell us?!" Akane and Akira were facing Hikaru and Kaoru, hands on hips, heads tipped to the side. I smirked and leaned on the wall to watch things progress.**

**"We were going to suprise you with it later." Hikaru tried valiantly to deffend himself. I started laughing as Akane punched Kaoru in the shoulder. Kaoru yelped a bit but I found it hilarious because Akane wasn't even trying to hurt him. Hikaru and Akira watched as Akane chased Kaoru around the room, swinging at him but missing deliberately every time. When the Kaoru got caught in one of the giant black hangings coming down from the ceiling I stepped in and put a hand on Akane's head.**

**"Ok ok leave the poor boy alone!" Akane grinned at me.**

**"Well that was fun while it lasted! What brings you here Rukia?" She straightened her gothic black dress and wandered over to sit on a couch. I turned to face Hikaru.**

**"A Halloween party? Can I come?" Hikaru grinned.**

**"Yeah! Bring friends!" Everybody eagerly began discussing details with both sets of twins and I looked around, bored. That's when I noticed a small bulge under one of the curtains. Before I could go examine it however, the doors were thrown open.**

**"Excuse me princess but the club is closed for the day." Kyoya had an odd look on his face as he adressed the girl in the doorway, like a half forgotten thought he was trying to remember. She was almost as tall as Kyoya, with a willowy build that made her look fragile. Her long chocolate brown hair came down to her waist and her blue grey eyes raked over the room quickly. She was wearing a paint covered smock and a wild expression.**

**"Umm do I know you?" Kyoya asked slowly.**

**"Ah nevermind that! Where did you jerks hide Saki?" Everyone looked at the new arrival with wide eyes as she continued.**

**She proceded to wander around the room yelling Saki's name at the top of her lungs.**

**"Miss if you've lost your friend we'd be happy to help you look for her." Kyoya said, a small crease forming between his eyebrows as he spoke.**

**"Yeah sure you'd be happy to help you friend stealing bastards!" The girl started running around the room, checking under sofas and behind curtains. She caught sight of the backroom and raced in, only to run back out again with a white face.**

**"What is this place" She asked quietly.**

**"You mean you didn't know?" Honey senpai asked. "This is the Host Club!" The little loli-shota smiled happily up at the girl. the girl's eye widened and she looked from host to host.**

**"A... Host Club?" The girl sat down hard on the floor and there was a muffled squeak from the lump behind the curtain.**

**"Kazumi? What are you doing here? Damn it, I thought I would be able to lose you this time." A small girl with pixie cut red hair and pale skin was standing in front of the window. She wasn't any taller than Honey senpai and her eyes were half lidded like she was either half asleep or just didn't care. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and sauntered over to look at Kazumi.**

**"Damn you're fast for an artsy girl." Saki muttered.**

**"Excuse me but are you two Saki Kimura and Kazumi Oonishi? From class 2-A?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses as he looked down at his black book. The two girl nodded and Tamaki swept forward.**

**"Welcome princesses, to the fabulous Host Club! Here you may spend time with any host you choose while enjoying tea and snacks." Tamaki continued to ramble about the club, finally ending with pointing to each of us in turn and giving our name and type. I zoned out through the boys introductions but was suprised when he came to us.**

**"Akira and Akane Takahashi are the first members of the Hostess Club. It's a branch of the host club, and the girls are the mischevious/flirty type. And Rukia is the Sporty type." I stared at Tamaki with wide eyes as Akira and Akane gave each other creepy looks before giving the looks to the two girls in front of them. Saki just rolled her eyes and sat on the floor.**

**"Cool story bro, you should tell it at parties." With that the small flame-haired girl laid down on the floor and fell asleep. Kazumi looked askance at her friend.**

**"I'm sorry about her. She's just so lazy. She doesn't even do gym class or anything, she just sits under the bleachers and sleeps." Kazumi looked slightly ashamed. She stood up and straightened her apron.**

**"Whelp it's been lovely meeting you boys and girls, but I've got a project drying out that I need to finish so if you'll excuse me." With that she walked out of the room. Akira went to the door to see which way Kazumi went while Honey senpai and I knelt down beside the sleeping girl on the floor.**

**"Poke poke?" Honey-senpai said tentively, as he poked her cheek. One of her eyes snapped open and I was shocked at the color, royal blue with teal outlines.**

**"Who woke me up?" Saki growled quietly. I stood up and retreated hastily to the other side of the room while Honey senpai stayed next to her, staring in fascination. I admired his courage but thought he should get away soon. Saki had rolled over and sat upright and was now facing Honey senpai full on. Blue-green eyes met brown for a full two minutes before Saki blinked and looked away. It figured that the hypotensive evil beast would find someone just as crabby as himself after waking up. Saki muttered something to herself about people not minding their own buiseness as she got up and straightened her puffball dress.**

**"Well I'm bored, cya later dudes and chicks!" She picked up her bookbag and sauntered out of the room. Honey watched her go with wide eyes, my guess being he'd never found anyone so much like him before. Mori watched him carefully. Tamaki had returned to his normal self and was bouncing around sparkling dramatically.**

**"Oh my goodness that was interesting! I wonder if they'll come back? I'd like to see them again, they seemed like interesting people!" He continued to blabber as Akira came back from the door. We grabbed Akane and our bags and slipped out of the room after Saki.**

**Hikaru's POV**

**At about 6:00 Kaoru and I got dressed on our costumes. I was Walter White, dressed in tighty whiteys, and Kaoru was Jesse Pinkman, wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie with bags under his eyes. Our ballroom was creepily decorated in black tattered hangings, black table cloths, orange and black streamers hanging from the ceiling. The food was designed to look like body parts, our chef had made everything to look as realistic as possible. Kaoru and I were setting out more candy than we could eat without puking when Akane and Akira arrived with Saki and Kazumi in tow. The twins were dressed as salt and pepper, in black and white dresses with the paper S and P taped to their fronts. Saki was dressed as Sheik from Ledgend of Zelda, in a dark blue body suit, white face wrap and tall heeled black boots. Kazumi was wearing a white and pink onsie with a unicorn horn attached haphazardly to her head. After she finished laughing at my costume, she told me,**

**"Today I am Josephine the Unicorn, bringer of smiles to non-smilers!" She laughed again, tossed her long hair over her shoulder, and wandered off to the food table. **

**Kazumi's POV**

**Best. Halloween. Party. Everrrrrr. I'd saved myself the trouble of having to turn into Josephine the Unicorn so I was wandering around looking for some entertainment. I found Kyoya!**

**"Heeeyyy Kyoya, whazzup?" I beamed up at him. He looked down at me, his glasses glinting.**

**"What can I do for you miss Kazumi?" He asked, I shivered at the low tone of his voice.**

**"I'm not Kazumi today, no no." I closed my eyes and tut tutted at him for a moment.. before launching back into my statement, "I'm Josephine the Unicorn, bringing joy and sparkles to all!" I waved my hands around dramatically. Kyoya looked puzzledly at me and asked,**

**"Josephine the Unicorn?" I nodded happily and he smiled slightly, a much different look from his usual smirk. I grinned devilishly at him. **

**"Mr. Otori, I have a proposition for you. I would like to be buisness partners." I handed him a tropical juice box in a secretive manner.**

**"How would you like to help me scare the shit out of everybody here?"**

**Kyoya's POV**

**Kazumi, no, Josephine the Unicorn had a very devious plan in mind to scare everybody. I took the time to locate all the exits to the ballroom and block them off before finding the switchbox for the lights. Kazumi came up to me, sneaking around the corners like an ninja. Not a very good one though because her horn kept hitting things. She came up behind me and whispered in my ear,**

**"Belzenef is a go!" She giggled excitedly before hurrying to the corner to watch the fun. I switched off all the lights at once and snickered at the shocked gasps and screams that resonated from the ballroom. I walked over to stand behind Kazumi. Nekozawa-senpai had set up a floodlight on the second floor and stuck Belzenef in front of it, the shadow caused exactly the reaction Kazumi and I had hoped.**

**"Ahahahah best Halloween party ever!" Kazumi crowed victoriously. She leaned back against me, suprising me. **_**Totally worth it.**_

**A/N: Happy Halloweenies everybody! ****:D**** now imagine that the smiley face has fangs and we're set ****;)****  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Akane's Bad Day

**Chapter 14**

**Akane's POV**

**"Kawaaaaaiii!" I moved my face away from Akira's as the girls around us screamed. The guys watched with amusement, but their red faces suggested they liked the show too. My ears were ringing from the squeals and I think Akira felt the same way. We exchanged a look before we returned to making small talk. **

**A while later I stood up with a tray of teacups and started towards the backroom. I politely made my way through a crowd of girls and tripped on something, plunging headfirst towards the floor with a startled yelp.**

**"Akane!" Akira shrieked as she raced to my side and helped me sit up.**

**"Akane are you ok? What happened?" Akira's green eyes were wide as she helped me pick up the pieces of the shattered cups. I looked at the tiny cuts all over my hands, then looked around at the crowd of girls around my twin and I. Everybody looked appologetic and shocked that it had happened, except one girl, she looked almost satisfied. I shoved that bit of information away to be thought about later. Akira noticed my hands and imediately took them in hers.**

**"Oh no my darling sister, you've been hurt! Was this an accident? If it was on purpose, tell me who it is, I'll take care of them!" She kissed my fingers, which drew happy sighs from the watching crowd. She saw the look in my eyes and quickly helped me up, and we both went to the backroom.**

**"What was that?" She asked incredelously as she realized how many cuts I had on my hands. I grimaced in pain and irritation as I ran my hands under cool water to sooth them.**

**"Don't worry about it, I just tripped is all." I carefully dried my hands as the twins came in. The boys set down their trays of cups. Vaugely I heard Akira whisper, "Not like you to trip."**

**"The club is closed now." Kaoru informed us. He got the first aid kit and sat me down on the couch. He began to put polysporin on all my cuts and band-aids on the bigger ones while Hikaru and Akira washed cups. There was a long shallow cut across the palm of my left hand which would probably scar, and made it hard to move my hand. **

**"Good thing I'm right handed!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Hikaru snorted slightly. Jeez you could cut the tension with a butter knife in here. Kaoru finished with my hands and I thanked him quietly. He got up to leave, catching Akira's sleeve as he went. She placed her last cup on the drying rack and dried her hands before following Kaoru out of the room. Hikaru stood at the sink for a few minutes before I cleared my throat.**

**"Do you need something from me?" I asked. Hikaru's shoulders were tense as he turned around and looked at me. He sat down next to me and sighed as he leaned back.**

**" I need you to help me make sense of this."**

**"Make sense of what?" I asked curiously. Hikaru sighed and looked at me.**

**"This girl told me she loves me a couple days ago. I told her I'm not interested in the nicest way I could but she keeps coming back! What do I do?" I almost laughed at the simplicity of his worry. I sat him down next to me and we talked for a while. Then, after my cuts had stopped stinging and we had talked Hikaru's problem to death, I got up and started singing a song. 'My Waffle and Me'. Hikaru gave me a funny look as I danced into the main room. Akira heard me and joined in and we both finished the song with flair and poses. The few girls who were on their way out of the room stopped to clap for us and we curtsied to them. The rest of the club cheered at our performance.**

**"I never knew there was a song about waffles!" Tamaki cheered. Akira and I grinned.**

**"That's right Tono! We'll show you!" Just because we could, we pulled up the song on YouTube and played it again, singing along. When the song ended Tamaki cheered again. Akira and I grinned at each other and I wandered over to stare at a large picture of a female Haruhi that Tamaki had placed on the wall. Akira had wandered over to the other side of the room and I turned in time to see her pass under the chandelier. I took three steps towards her and noticed the frayed rope holding the chandelier up. I raced towards my sister as fast as I could as the chandelier started to tremble.**

**"Akira get out of the way!" I shrieked, I slammed into her and carried her out from under the chandelier just as the decorative light fixture hit the floor where Akira had been standing. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Akira as I slammed into the floor, landing on my shoulder and hip. My whole right arm went numb when I hit the floor and I yelped when Akira ended up on top of me.**

**"Not good not good not good!" Akira chanted as she flipped herself off me and helped me sit up. The host club swarmed around us, careful of the broken glass. I cradled my right arm in my lap as my hip throbbed painfully. Akira watched me as I gently touched my shoulder.**

**"Are you ok? What happened?" I looked up into her worried eyes.**

**"I need a temporary sling, and two advil, I've broken my collar bone."**

**A/N: We couldn't find lyrics for 'My Waffle and Me' so here is the direct Youtube link! **

** watch?v=ZXyiqXa58-0**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, we're getting set up for more fun! Please review and tell us what you think! Also if you would be interested in seeing how Akane and Akira interact with Cleverbot, send us a mesage!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Side Effects

**Chapter 15**

**Akane's POV**

**What. The. Hell. Tripped by some girl who thinks she loves Hikaru, cuts all over my hands, and now a broken collar bone? I drew a shaky breath and tried to calm myself down. After going to the hospital to get an x-ray and a sling, Akira had driven me home and helped me get into pyjamas. I couldn't get my right arm through the sleeve of my shirt so I looked like a really fat weirdo with only one arm. **

**"This really sucks." I said for like the thirtieth time. Akira sighed.**

**"I know Akane, but you kind of have to get over it, or life will be a living hell for you for the next eight weeks." I grunted in acceptance and leaned back. I couldn't lay completely flat or my collarbone hurt like crazy, so I was propped up with several pillows against the arm of our couch.**

**"I don't wanna be broken!" I whined loudly. Akira let out an exasperated sigh from the kitchen.**

**"I don't really care! You decided to jump in and save me from that chandelier so stop whining about it!" I subsided into a pouty silence. One of my worst fears is being useless, and that is what I was. Akira didn't say anymore to me except goodnight after that. Then she shut out all the lights in the house and went to bed. So I layed on my couch, wrapped in blankets with my headphones on and listened to power ballads.**

***Le Time Skip***

**"DAMN COLLARBONE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MAGICALLY HEAL YOURSELF?" Tamaki and Kyoya looked up at me from their spot on one of the couches.**

**"Shush Akane it's ok!" Tamaki said in what he imagined to be a soothing way. He only served to make me more agitated. My advil had just kicked in again so my shoulder didn't hurt, and I was able to pace the club room repeatedly without hurting myself too much. I paced back and forth.**

**"Lets do something! C'mon Kyoya, Tamaki. Plan something, a dance, a cruise, anything! I need a distraction or I'm gonna go crazy!" Tamaki looked me in the eye and saw how much energy I had. He grinned in an evil way I had never seen before.**

**"Lets organize a partaaayyy!" Tamaki shouted. I beamed.**

**"YAAAAAYYYY!" So Tamaki and I got to work organizing the best party the host club had ever seen. **

**Kyoya's POV**

**When Akane and Tamaki team up to get something done, not even I could stop them. Both of them had this furious energy and they just kept going and going. Irritated, I tapped the keys of my laptop, trying to figure out how we were going to pay for this party. I looked up to see Saki wander in with Kazumi in tow. They both looked exhausted. Both girls collapsed on a pair of couches and Honey-senpai sat down next to Saki. They began talking quietly, trying not to draw the attention of Tamaki and Akane as the pair speed-walked around the room pointing and chattering about decorations. **

**"Kyoooooyaaaaaa! Mon ami!" Tamaki sang as he skipped up to me. **

**"Kyoya you darling shadow king you! Tamaki and I have ideas and you must listen to us or I shall eat you!" Akane grinned like the devil at me and I sighed.**

**"As they say, hit me with your best shot." **

**Kazumi's POV**

**Tamaki and Akane are crazy. Akane had a broken collarbone and she still managed to plan a whole party with Tamaki and Kyoya.**

**"Ok everybody it's been decided! We shall have a magnificent party two weeks from today! I expect you all to come and have a fabulous time, or else! Don't forget to bring a date!" Tamaki declared happily. Saki and I groaned in unison with Haruhi, while both sets of twins cheered loudly.**

**"Umm senpai, parties aren't really my thing..." Haruhi said dully.**

**"Aww c'mon Haruhi! Live a little!" Akane started.**

**"You never know, you might learn something from it, or meet someone..." Akira finished with a wink. Haruhi blushed a dull red and mumbled something about not needing to meet anyone. Both sets of twins swooped in on her and began quizing her about it. I chuckled to myself, poor girl really got herself stuck this time!**

**"Hey, did I miss something?" Rukia dropped onto the couch across from me and slouched back. I grinned and filled her in, while Kyoya and Tamaki watched Haruhi. I noticed a look in Tamaki's eyes and wondered at his mental stability, any normal human would have realized feelings for someone else by now. Oh well! I snuck a look at Akira and Akane. They had given up tormenting Haruhi for now and were talking about the party with Hikaru and Kaoru. I knew there was definitely something between Akira and Kaoru, but what about the other two? I was startled out of my thoughts by screeching.**

**"Not funny Hikaru! Not cool at all!" Akane was sitting on a couch with Hikaru, trying to write with her left hand. Tears welled in her eyes as she gripped the pen tightly.**

**"I'm not left handed, don't tease me like that! I only did what any self-respecting twin would do..." She pouted and I laughed out loud. Hikaru looked at me pleadingly as I rolled around on my couch laughing fit to burst. I took a huge breath and wiped my eyes.**

**"Silly Hikaru, I haven't known Akane for very long, but she doesn't cry over little things, and this is pretty minor. She's messing with you!" I burst into laughter again bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Akane scowled at me.**

**"Aww Kazumi, I had him!" She pouted and I grinned.**

**"Sorry doll face, he didn't look to happy." I looked around and noticed the calculating look on Kyoya's face.**

**"What Kyoya?" I frowned.**

**'Oh nothing, twins fight." He smirked and returned to his black book. I saw both sets of twins exchange looks before starting at Kyoya with wide eyes.**

**"Y-you're giving us permission-" Hikaru stuttered out slowly.**

**"To start that again?" Kaoru finished his sentence. Akane and Akira's shocked looks had changed to a combination of awe and horror.**

**"Really Kyoya?" Both girls yelled in unision. When Kyoya just nodded, the girls turned to the boys and began whispering. I got up and peeked over Kyoya's shoulder at his black book. **

**"Miss Kazumi, what do you think you are doing?" His tone was polite but he wasn't happy with me.**

**"I'm bored and wanted to know what you meant by 'twins fight'." I looked at the page he was open to in the book and read ****'twins fight, double profits.' ****in his messy handwriting. I grinned and punched his shoulder lightly.**

**"You sneaky bastard, you're brilliant!" Kyoya smiled that real smile at me and I heard a collective gasp. I turned my head inquisitively and saw everybody else staring at me in shock.**

**"Kyoya smiled at someone, a real smile too! And she punched him and didn't die!" Tamaki squealed and ran up to shake my hand vigorously.**

**"You've tamed the shadow king!" Akira gasped, and I snorted, **

**"Hardly!" I laughed at Kyoya's expression. Angry and curious, but just a tiny bit confused, **

**"Not tamed, confused maybe." Tamaki's mouth dropped literally to the floor. **

**"Kyoya doesn't get confused!" He stated matter-of-factly. **

**"Well now he does, so deal with it, I'm a very confusing person." I grinned and wiggled my fingers at him, **

**"Come with me Kazumi." Kyoya said quietly, turning to walk to the back room. I was surprised when he dropped his book on the table and held the door for me. **

**"Should I be scared?" I ask slyly, **

**"Very." He answers, but with a tone I can't determine if hes serious or not. I slowly enter the back room, not breaking eye contact with the mysterious shadow king. **

**"What is this?" I said, and to my surprise, Kyoya shut the door and turned to lift me into a hug. What surprised me even more was when he buried his face in my hair. **

**"Um Kyoya?" I asked, **

**"Now I'm the confused one!" I joked. He let go and looked at me. **

**"I really like you Kazumi. I know it hasn't been that long, but I was wondering if you would be my date to the dance?" He looked completely serious. **

**"What?" I asked, DAMN YOU BRAIN, PROCESS WORDS. I mentally shrieked at myself. **

**"Be my date to the party Tamaki and Akane planned?" He said again. **

**"Don't you think we're rushing things a bit?" I asked slowly, **

**"I know its early but I don't know if I can wait." Kyoya's eyes pleaded with me, so I smirked. **

**"Instead of a flat out no, You may have one week to convince me." I closed my eyes and nodded, before walking past him back into the club room. **

**"PROTECTION!" As I got out the backroom, Tamaki ran in, ranting about protection. I facepalmed. **

**"Shut up you idiot." Kyoya was back to his monotone voice.**

**"That shadow king is mean..." Saki whispered as close to my ear as she could manage. I shot a look at her.**

**"No, he's just teasing Tamaki, thats all!" I turned without noticing her shocked look and made my way back to the art room. **

**A/N**

**Okay so kind of boring stuff in this chapter, but we promise the nest chapter will filled with devilish plots and great fun bwahahaha. **

**Please review on Kyoya/Kazumi, Send us suggestions on how he should convince her ;) Thanks!**


End file.
